


Вожделенная награда за поражение

by Evelynian



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Pirates, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynian/pseuds/Evelynian
Summary: — Вы хотите, чтобы я служил Англии под вашим началом здесь на острове? И следил за тем, чтобы ваши требования исполнялись всеми жителями Нассау, а в том числе, чтобы им не противились пираты, которые, как вы полагаете, не смеют возразить против моего давления? В обмен на что?...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Немножко изменён порядок событий 3 сезона канона и намеренно не учитываются некоторые моменты - предположим, на остров, где находится маронская деревня, Флинт и его команда не попали, отправившись сразу в Нассау, где в данный момент происходит помилование пиратов. Однако, Сильвер уже в курсе, кто такой Томас Гамильтон.
> 
> Во время первой встречи с мистером Роджерсом губернатор внезапно предлагает капитану Флинту заключить сделку, позволившую ему встретиться с человеком, которого Джеймс давным-давно считал печально погибшим... Что же случиться после?

Перемены и преобразования, которые приходят неожиданно, всегда несут за собой последствия необдуманного решения и шаткости положения, в котором оказываются те, кто добровольно обрёк себя на эти перемены. Довольно легко представить себе моряка королевского флота, который, в результате отчаянного разочарования отказавшийся от присяги её Величества, неизбежно поднимает на своём корабле черный флаг как символ своего сопротивления. Но чрезвычайной диковинкой, однако, будет пират, натянувший на свою развращённую натуру приличный цивилизованный камзол.

Грань между пиратством и цивилизацией ещё никогда не была столь тонка, как при прибытии Вудса Роджерса и введении его помилований, которые с неожиданным упорством пытались отхватить себе даже самые закоренелые представители пиратского слоя, в надежде получить столь легкую и, как им казалось, незыблемую основу их будущей жизни. Они необдуманно приносили присягу, хватаясь за жалкую бумажку с королевской печатью, как за спасительный якорь, выставляя её напоказ, как нечто по-истине ценное. И вовсе не задумывались над тем, что все они, напялившие эти приличные одеяния, выданные Вудсом Роджерсом, всего лишь прикрываются мнимым образом иллюзий, не скрывающих их настоящую натуру.

Над главной башней каменного форта высился английский флаг, по узким улицам Нассау разбрелись английские офицеры, победно щеголявшие с зажатыми в руках орудиями, а люди, что совсем недавно считали себя пиратами, противящимися королевской власти, теперь отдавали дань её величия. Смехотворно жалким выглядел сейчас остров, недавно являющийся центром сопротивления, облачённый в этот обманчивый мираж, который заполонил каждую его поверхность. Но были и те, кто всё ещё лелеял надежды вернуть ему былое величие. Затихнувшие в предвкушении, они тайно ожидали прибытия их главного оружия, которое могло бы положить конец этому беспорядку и непотребству, истребив зачатки цивилизации в зародыше. И их мечтаниям, наконец, пришло время обратиться в реальность.

Как только нога капитана Флинта ступила на остров, всё вокруг обратилось в тишину. Нассау замер, и, казалось, мимо его покосившихся деревянных построек, подпирающих улицу, гуляет стремительный тревожный ветер, принёсший с собой в сердца населяющих остров противоречивый клубок из сомнений и опасений. Никто не представлял себе, что будет, когда грозный пират высадится на берег, окруженный английскими офицерами, и что вознамерится сделать этот человек, не знающий пощады к представителям власти, когда узнает, что она процветает на острове с трусливого согласия пиратов. Что будет с теми, кто принял помилование? И насколько далеко зайдет в своей карательной кампании сей кровожадный капитан со своей немалочисленной командой?

Эти мысли не давали людям покою. Устремленные взгляды, что прожигали этого человека, ни на секунду не уходили в сторону. И как ни странно, какими бы ни были представления пиратов о их будущей жизни, какие бы ни были противоречия против наступившего режима, все они без исключения смотрели на капитана Флинта и его спутника с долей удивления. Но их можно было понять, ведь картина, представшая их глазам, была по-настоящему удивительной. 

Капитан Флинт вёл в наручниках капитана Вейна, которого все посчитали благополучно сбежавшим после заявлений Роджерса о том, что этот человек – единственный, кто не получит помилования по неизвестным никому причинам, и направлялись они, судя по всему, прямо в дом губернатора. А английские офицеры не прерывали их путь.


	2. Вудс Роджерс

Этот человек был легендой. 

На пути сюда Вудс Роджерс неоднократно повторял себе то, что успех его рискованной затеи зависит исключительно лишь от него самого и того, с какой решимостью он будет принимать важные распоряжения, касающиеся дел в Нассау. В том, что эти решения, порой, будут довольно сложными, Роджерс не сомневался. Однако, он не тешил себя надеждами на благоприятный исход для всего задуманного им, и трудности, с которыми он должен был столкнуться, как и предполагалось, не заставили себя ждать. Толпы пиратов, вознамерившихся отстоять остров, присягли ему на верность, но оставались и те, кто не намерен был мириться с таким раскладом. 

Они были ощутимой угрозой, и возможность справиться с этой угрозой могла быть создана в том случае, если бы он воплотил в жизнь один из самых отчаянных своих планов. Продумывание действий всегда было главным умением Роджерса, первым, что он сделал - это предугадал риски и предвидел реакции. Но столкнувшись лицом к лицу с тем противником, которого должен был обыграть, Вудс неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что действительно вознамерился воевать с легендой и не был уверен, куда его это приведет. 

Капитан Флинт поистине был тем, кто в полной мере оправдывает все слухи и мифы, ходившие о нём по всему свету и устрашающие торговцев океанов и морей. Имея возможность находиться к нему лицом к лицу, Роджерс не мог сдержать волнения, которое одолевало его, стоило взглянуть в эти полные уверенности глаза ожившего идола всех пиратов, в которых сквозило что-то такое, что не давало усомниться – в этом человеке была заключена сила. Какова её разновидность и каков предел этой силы - оставалось лишь размышлять, не имея чёткого ответа. Но отчего-то Роджерс был по-настоящему уверен, что этот человек не привык проигрывать.

Поистине опасным было вести игру с капитаном Флинтом. С человеком, который на пути к своей цели готов был идти по головам окружающих его друзей и врагов, не желая считаться ни с кем из них. Планы которого, даже самые безумные, воплощались в жизнь велением его руки, а те немногие, кто рискнул быть центром его раздражения, ощущали на себе его негодование, как порыв леденящей бури, сметавших их с его пути. И именно такой человек был прямо перед ним.

Вся фигура капитана была пронизана уверенностью, однако в том, как он зашёл к нему в дом, невозможно было не увидеть сковывающей его тело напряжённости, совсем несвойственной столь выдающемуся пирату.

И сейчас когда они остались почти что наедине (не считая самых верных Роджерсу солдат, которые наготове стояли поодаль, ожидающие приказ), ореол несокрушимой мифической силы начинал постепенно спадать с капитана. Что-то отдалённо похожее представлялось глазам Роджерса, когда они виделись впервые, и когда он произнёс заветное имя перед капитаном, заявляя что имеет в своих руках козырь, который повлияет на их дальнейшее возможное сотрудничество. Но тогда Флинт всё ещё умело держал на себе маску, не позволяя ни одному мускулу дрогнуть на суровом лице до самого конца. Новоявленный губернатор даже не представлял, чего это ему стоило. Но факт оставался фактом, и до последнего Роджерс не был уверен, что капитан Флинт поверил его словам. 

Однако сейчас все его сомнения отходили на второй план. Было очевидно, что капитан Флинт был полон смятения, неприкрытой ярости, направленной на него, и страдающий абсолютным бессилием, что-либо сделать, чтобы прекратить эту свою муку. И это по понятным причинам позволило Роджерсу немного усмирить волнение, ведь увиденное им показывало, если не полное, то частичное его владение ситуацией и доминирование, по крайней мере, на сегодняшний день. Он не тешил себя надеждами, что Флинт когда-либо полностью покорится ему, однако сейчас у того не было иного выбора.

Длинным витиеватым почерком Роджерс, сидя за столом, адресовал свою подпись бумаге, на которой красовалась королевская печать, и поднёс её к капитану, замечая, как дернулась при этом движении его щека.

Он прожёг его взглядом, который, по меньшей мере, обещал верную смерть на месте, и Роджерс удивился, как он ещё не сошёл с ума от осознания, что именно этим человек возжелал управлять, и не играет ли он с собственной смертью?

— Вы прекрасно осведомлены о том, что целью моего визита сюда с капитаном Вейном в заложниках была вовсе не это жалкая королевская бумажка, — зло выплюнул ему Флинт, скривившись. Он, выхватив бумагу о помиловании, резко откинул её в сторону, совершенно не заботясь о том, что выкидывает на пол то, ради чего другие готовы были пойти на унижение. — Я желаю видеть ЕГО. Прямо сейчас.

Роджерс выпрямился на стуле, испустив тяжелый вздох, и, сохраняя достоинство, посмотрел в ответ. Ему необходимо было сейчас поддерживать спокойствие и показывать авторитет, хотя вся его сущность была испещрена сомнениями. Капитан Флинт повёлся на его условия, и это было великим достижением, однако тот всё равно решил всё по-своему, предпринимая ход, который своей поспешностью привёл Роджерса в смятение.

— Ваше появление здесь заслуживает определенных оваций. Я предполагал, что вы согласитесь на мои условия, но и поверить не мог, что решение, принятое вами, будет столь поспешным, — Роджерс не мог не восхититься тем, что его голос сохраняет властность в такой момент. — Вы недолго раздумывали, и это похвально. Но давайте проясним ситуацию: тот, кто вам нужен, сейчас на моем острове находится под стражей, хоть и в лучших условиях, чем любой другой заключенный. Однако, его последующее освобождение целиком и полностью зависит от дальнейшего вашего поведения и выполнения определенных обязательств, которые я с вас потребую.

Капитан Флинт нахмурил лоб, а после поднял бровь, как если бы рассматривал предложенный вариант, и это, по меньшей мере, его позабавило. Он резко отодвинул противоположный от места, где сидел губернатор, стул, и опустился на него. Роджерс незаметно дал вольную своим солдатам, которые при столь резком движении врага напряглись и подорвались, намереваясь направить на него оружие.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я служил Англии под вашим началом здесь на острове? — Флинт сказал это со смешком, как будто бы Роджерс всерьёз упомянул какую-то шутку. — И следил за тем, чтобы ваши требования исполнялись всеми жителями Нассау, а в том числе, чтобы им не противились пираты, которые, как вы полагаете, не смеют возразить против моего давления.

Догадка Флинта была действительно правдой. Именно это и собирался сделать Роджерс, и капитан прекрасно осознал его намерения.

— Вы согласитесь, что здесь в Нассау ваше мнение несколько авторитетнее моего в делах, связанных непосредственно с влиянием на принятие их решений, — удовлетворительно проговорил Вудс. — Вы могли бы сослужить мне хорошую службу, если согласитесь усмирить их, подавить зарождающееся сопротивление и оказать честь нашей с вами общей Родине. Надеюсь, вам понятны мои условия?

— Условием был Вейн, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Флинт. — Его появление здесь должно было положить нашему с вами общению конец раз и навсегда.

И снова они прожигали друг друга глазами, ведя своеобразную борьбу. Роджерсу было вовсе не комфортно рядом с этим человеком, но всё же он понимал, что зашёл слишком далеко, и отступать было некуда - берег давным-давно скрылся за горизонтом.

— Я разве говорил это? — в его голосе проскользнуло вполне искреннее удивление, которое вызвало лишь раздражение капитана. — Поверьте, я не желал ввести вас в заблуждение, но очевидно мои слова были восприняты вами неправильно, примите мои извинения на этот счет. 

Когда было нужно, Роджерс всегда умел говорить учтиво, годы, проведённые в высшем обществе, детально отшлифовали его красноречие, повысив врождённый дар оратора. Он нередко убеждал присутствующих в своей правоте, и совсем немногих усилий потребовало выпросить согласие на поездку сюда у того несметного множества кредиторов, которых поначалу совсем не впечатлила затея отправить свои вложения на охваченный мраком остров. Он смог вынудить капитана Флинта на разговор, а затем указать свои условия, на которые тот отреагировал хоть и не вполне ожидаемо, но всё же согласно плану Роджерса. Дело оставалось за малым - получить подтверждение тому, что и так было в его руках.

— Возвращение Вейна являлось лишь вашим заверением о том, что вы готовы со мной сотрудничать, — продолжил он, — и моим удостоверением, что жизнь и благополучие человека, о котором мы с вами говорим, представляет для вас очевидную ценность. Как только я выяснил это, то смею предложить вам мои условия. Взамен я гарантирую жизнь Томасу Гамильтону, разумеется, как мы и условились в наш прошлый разговор. Я могу заверить вас, что он в добром здравии сейчас, но встречу с ним придется отложить.

В глазах капитана на секунду проскользнул блеск, отдалённо напоминающий влагу, но он тут же взял себя в руки, и Роджерс посчитал, что увиденное им является ничем иным, как игрой света. Лицо Флинта тронула странная улыбка, которую Роджерс не смог опознать, и поэтому не знал, что за ней последует. Однако, стало ясно, что Флинт лишь потешался над губернатором, он приблизился чуть ближе к нему, и стоявшие поодаль офицеры заволновались, но капитана это вовсе не тронуло. Он сложил руки в замок и выдал фразу, которая разбила все представления Роджерса о том, что капитан полностью в его власти.

— С моей стороны, смею заверить вас, что такого союзника в борьбе против невежества пиратов, которые вы вознамерились вести, никогда не было и не будет капитана Флинта, если вы сейчас же не удовлетворите мою потребность видеть Томаса живым прямо сейчас! И это моё последнее слово, — тон Флинта оставался полностью спокойным, он произнёс эту фразу со своей неповторимой интонацией, словно в этом кабинете он один имел право диктовать условия. И слушая его, Роджерс был уверен, что сейчас именно так и происходит. — Если я не увижу его, я больше не буду столь любезным в отношении вас, милорд. И наша маленькая культурная беседа прервется не самым благоприятным образом.

— Вы угрожаете мне?

— Я вас предупреждаю.

И вновь вокруг них затрещали искры, словно в ту же минуту пламя, которое бушевало внутри каждого из них, готово было вырваться наружу.

— Отчаянное решение с вашей стороны, — Роджерс позволил себе немного выйти из себя, его голос ужесточился. — Ведь вы находитесь на моей территории, абсолютно один и без оружия. А вокруг вас столпище солдат, которым достаточно одного моего слова - и вас закуют в кандалы. Подумайте получше, желаете ли вы такого исхода?

— Мои люди знают, где я. Если вы имеете склонность заблуждаться в том, что они не готовы напасть на вас прямо сейчас, то смею разуверить вас - они готовы. Лишь я один сдерживаю их желание. Если я не вернусь, это станет решающим фактором, который заставит их принять решающие меры.

— Вы пришли сюда на добровольной основе. Разве не в ваших интересах - уйти отсюда на мирных основаниях?

— Исправьте меня, но именно вам выгодно то, чтобы я представлял ваши интересы в окружении пиратов, которые охотно выслушают авторитетного капитана, чем поверят на слово заверением англичанина в платке. 

Губернатор проглотил это унижение его собственной одежды, хотя и ощутил при этом определенную горечь. Но не время было возмущаться таким нелепым заявлениям. Очевидно, капитан прекрасно знал, на что ему следует надавить. Как и ожидалось, победа в ораторстве должна была достаться ему.

— Вы затеяли эту коварную игру, чтобы выманить меня, — Флинт снова усмехнулся. — Положили на это большое количество сил и, если я не ошибаюсь, нарушили парочку законов. Привести лорда Гамильтона было чисто вашим решением, полагаю, вы вызволили его по своим собственным предположениям? Поэтому, не посчитаете ли вы, что расторгнуть наше возможное сотрудничество, ещё даже когда оно не началось, будет для вас чересчур затратным, а также повергнет все ваши усилия в прах?

Это предположение заставило Роджерса втянуть воздух, не желая соглашаться с поражением в этой словесной перепалке. Капитан Флинт умело маневрировал словами также прекрасно, как и кораблем, поэтому каждая фраза достигала своей цели, и губернатор всё больше сомневался в своем решении. А Флинт меж тем продолжал, и его голос, такой равномерный и сдержанный лился в уши Роджерса стройным потоком, заставляя задуматься о том, что этот человек прекрасно знает, что говорить, и как говорить лучше его самого.

Видя реакцию, Флинт сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы его слова улеглись в сознании губернатора, а после, не меняя темп, продолжил.

— На данном этапе я представляю для вас слишком большую ценность. Я являюсь той лошадью, на которую вы поставили, и не удивлюсь, если ваш план предусматривал успех только в том случае, если я соглашусь на ваши условия. Поэтому стоит вам отдать меня под стражу, и планы по захвату расположения пиратов будут провальными. Более того, узнав о том, что вам не удалось перетянуть на свою сторону такого капитана, они будут значительно обеспокоены. Не посчитают ли эти люди, что совершают ошибку, соглашаясь на ваше помилование? И будьте уверены, пираты моего корабля посчитают это хорошей возможностью напасть на Нассау, возвращая себя бразды правления островом.

В такие моменты никто никогда не знал, верит ли собственным словам сам Флинт, и что из сказанного является лишь его размышлениями, которые он излагает так уверенно и непоколебимо, что заставляет принять их за истинны. И пускай, никто из команды и представить себе не мог, где в данный момент находиться их капитан, пусть даже сам Джон Сильвер, который был свидетелем первого разговора Флинта с Роджерсом, в момент которого последний ошарашил капитана известием о Томасе Гамильтоне, сейчас был лишь уверен, что в данную минуту Флинт находится в серьёзных раздумьях, запершись в собственной каюте. Пусть решение схватить Вейна Джеймс Флинт принял лишь пару часов назад и исполнил, за обычностью ни посоветовавшись ни с кем, Вудс Роджерс прямо сейчас был в точности уверен, что вся команда Флинта уже ожидает их за этими дверьми. Что всё вокруг капитана - идеально продуманный ход, где учтены все возможные последствия игры, и слова, произнесенные прямо сейчас, готовы были обратиться в реальность. И это было совсем не на руку губернатору, ведь в одном Флинт был точно прав - Роджерс поставил на него. Сейчас лишь Флинт мог предоставить ему победу. 

— Прошу следовать за мной, — всё, что сказал губернатор.


	3. Джон Сильвер

Зачастую, это случалось довольно часто, и Джону Силверу давно пора было привыкнуть. Стоило ему не противиться мысли о том, что их общее сосуществование с капитаном Флинтом, вполне можно назвать дружбой, происходили события, которые напрочь уносили прочь всю долю его уверенности в этом столь невероятном факте. И сейчас он в очередной раз готов был признать опечаливающее событие, закрыть глаза на которое было в сотни раз тяжелее, чем до того, как их отношения заимели то незначительное, но всё же увесистое развитие, принявшее образ доверия. Джон обманчиво полагал, что Флинт, открывший ему секрет своего прошлого, впредь будет считать его равным и считаться с его словами. Но тот не счёл нужным обсудить с ним план своих дальнейших действия, тем самым пресекая все тщетные надежды Джона на иной исход. 

В данный момент масштабность сего происшествия переходила все границы дозволенного. Сегодняшним утром новость о том, что капитан Флинт перешёл на сторону Вудса Роджерса, разлетелась по всему Нассау, и так уж случилось, что квартермейстер этого человека, о котором талдычили направо и налево в каждом проулке и доме, узнал об этом решении своего капитана едва ли не в самую последнюю очередь. 

Джон Сильвер не был зол. 

Он был в бешенстве. Ему только что пришлось разбираться с членами команды Моржа, которые были в том же бурном смятении, что и он сам, застигнутые столь шокирующими известиями. При этом он оказался перед ними полностью безоружным, так как из-за поспешности всего происходящего совершенно не имел возможности обдумать свои собственные слова, перед тем как усладить ими уши всех своих подчиненных. Поэтому его речь едва ли не впервые была не столь конструктивной и действенной. Многие восприняли его заверения в здравомыслие капитана, как попытку уйти от разговора, и совсем единицы не воспротивились намерениям Джона сослаться на преимущество помилования, как необходимой меры, способной сохранить их достоинство и жизнь. Люди очень неохотно будут внимать словам, резко противоположным тем, которыми их пичкали буквально пару часов назад. Но в том, что они последуют его наставлениям, он не сомневался, хоть и считал, что для этого и потребуется некоторое количество времени. 

Немаловажной проблемой являлся и Билли, которого известие о смене сторон капитана привело в настоящее бешенство. И раньше проявляющий признаки недоверия, он стерпел заверения Джона не так легко, как все остальные, наверняка раздумывая над идеей развития бунта, и это была лишь малая доля того, что могло случиться, не поговори Сильвер прямо сейчас с капитаном и не выясни подробности случившегося. 

Команда всегда ждала от него нужных приказов и ответов, но сейчас их квартермейстер не имел ни того, ни другого. Ведь он до сих пор не догадывался, как ему поступать в условиях волнения и зарождающегося бунта, и какие именно слова произносить, чтобы погасить пламя, которое готово вот-вот взорваться. План Флинта, в который он предпочёл не повещать Сильвера, имел для него самое отдаленное представление, поэтому Джон терялся в догадках. Было ли решение капитана вовсе обдуманным? Что он желал видеть в качестве последствий и считал ли нужным задумываться о них, перед тем, как принимать подношение Роджерса, не посоветовавшись с ним?

Он был уверен, что найти Флинта в такой час будет задачей не из легких, однако увидел капитана на выходе из дома губернатора, шагающего своей неизменной уверенной походкой, почти сразу, как только задался целью его отыскать и появился на улице города.

— Что, чёрт возьми, с вами такое? — он произнес фразу прежде, чем успел разглядеть капитана и только сейчас смог увидеть необычное облачение, в которое был одет Флинт, чересчур напоминающее офицерские камзолы. — Эта одежда вам совершенно не к лицу. И когда вы намеревались сказать о задуманном мне?

Флинт нехотя повернулся к нему, кидая незаинтересованный взгляд из-под вечно нахмуренных бровей, словно вовсе не желал видеть Сильвера в этот момент, но уже не противился неизбежному.

— Да-ка подумать, никогда? — немного устало ответил он. 

— Что на вас нашло? — не унимал своего пыла Сильвер. — Как, по-вашему, я должен был объяснить команде, что наши действия, направленные против английской власти, должны будут резко прекратиться, лишь потому, что капитан нашего корабля сошёл с ума и сдался на милость короне? 

Но Флинт либо не считал это такой уж великой проблемой, либо не желал мириться с тем, что его квартермейстер бывает неспособным унять пересуды, и в привычной манере усмехнулся, продолжая свой путь вперёд.

— Ты должен был сообщить им что угодно, помимо правды, — иронично сказал он. — И, очевидно, прекрасно справился с поставленной задачей, в чём я ни на минуту не сомневался. 

Самоуверенный тон как никогда действовал Джону на нервы, но он всё же предпочёл взять себя в руки, понимая, что с этим человеком результативнее и эффективнее говорить на его условиях и в той же манере. Только так Флинт посчитал бы нужным ответить на его вопросы хотя бы отдалённо похожими на правду словами, а сейчас Джону не терпелось узнать, в чём же замысел капитана, всегда ведущего себя преувеличенно самонадеянно, но никогда не поступающего без тщательного обдумывания. И он очень надеялся, что таковой замысел всё же был. Иначе все его утренние старания пошли бы крахом.

— Я даже не знал, в чём именно моя задача, — более спокойно ответил Джон, направляясь за капитаном, который зашагал в сторону гавани, не оглядываясь, прекрасно зная, что его верный квартермейстер последует за ним. — Ведь вы не сказали мне ни слова о том, что собираетесь сделать. Входило ли в ваши планы, что команда Моржа последует за вами, приняв ненавистные им помилования, или же ваши действия должны были нести индивидуальный характер?

Передвигаться на костыле Джон давно привык, однако в спешке это давалось куда тяжелее, а капитан совсем не желал сбавить ход. Поэтому проклятые руки чуть было не подвели его, а пресловутый костыль едва не вылетел из пальцев, когда капитан резко произнёс. 

— Они все раздумывали над этим.

Джон Сильвер недоуменно взглянул на Флинта, чей взгляд был устремлён куда-то вперед, в невидимое пространство на горизонте. Он делал так почти постоянно, когда произносил фразы, имеющие большую ценность, чем какие-либо другие. Словно где-то вдали имелась страница книги, доступная лишь взгляду Флинта, и он черпал оттуда свои непоколебимые философские истины, неподвластные Сильверу. Ум этого человека был странно устроен: в нём не было места для раздумий о судьбах всего человечества, о печалях и горестях несчастных и униженных, не нашлось там и колебаний перед лицом сомнительного для многих выбора. Однако в его конструктивном видении реальности этой жизни, приправленном приобретённым опытом и мудростью, с лёгкостью находились ответы на многие вопросы, столь сложные и глубокомысленные, о которых для других проще было бы вовсе никогда не задумываться, чем искать ответы. Однако, для этого человека они были как на ладони. И пожалуй, именно за эту мудрость его полагалось безмерно уважать.

Каким бы ни был человеком капитан Флинт, он ни на секунду не терял того величия в глазах Джона, даже при тех нелицеприятных поступках, совершаемых им в порывах гнева и ярости. Такое осознание своих собственных чувств порой пугало Сильвера до дрожи. Но не отменяло этого. 

— Даже до того, как мы с тобой отправились на разговор с Роджерсом, — меж тем продолжил Флинт с целью объяснить свои недавние слова. — Еще до того, как всё это началось, они не раз задумывались над тем, что хотели бы получить те же условия, что и их трусливые сородичи, которые оставались на острове в момент захвата его английскими кораблями и признали их власть. Многие из них, уж поверь мне, даже сожалели о том, что тоже не оказались там, и в их руках сейчас не появилось заветных бумажек с помилованием. Всё это лишь доказывает бессмысленность наших дальнейших действий, если бы они были бы направлены против Роджерса. Лишь малая часть пиратов желала боя...

— Давайте не будем прикрываться этими словами о том, что хотели бы члены команды, — перебил его Джон, закатив глаза. — Мы оба знаем, что их желания и стремления никогда в должной мере не интересовали вас, как капитана. Принятие их решений всегда руководствовалось нашими целями. Точнее, вашими, — уточнил он. — И так было всегда. Но сейчас ваша главная цель находится под этой крышей, и именно поэтому команда интересует вас в последнюю очередь. Она просто не нужна вам. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему.

— Правда? — Флинт изогнул бровь, кинув быстрый взгляд на Джона.

— Но раз я посвящен в эту тайну, моим единственным желанием было бы то, чтобы вы считались с моими словами или хотя бы предупреждали о своих решениях, прежде чем совершать немыслимое!

— Ты прекрасно знал, какие у него условия.

— Да, но я и подумать не мог, о том что вы рванетесь искать Вейна в ту же минуту, как закончили разговор с Роджерсом! — Джон снова взбесился. — Это на вас не похоже. И почему вы не подумали о том, что он лжет? 

Молчание затянулось, и Джон, не удержавшись, протянул руку, хватая капитана за рукав и вынуждая его остановиться. Прищуренные глаза, в которых так редко можно было углядеть намёки на эмоции, посмотрели на Сильвера с небывалой выразительностью. В них не промелькнуло сомнения или неуверенности, и это лишь ещё больше повергло Джона в удивление. 

— Почему вы до сих пор так уверены в его словах? 

Он желал бы, чтобы Томас Гамильтон был жив. Какая-то маленькая часть его души, которая за время знакомства с капитаном Флинтом, всё ещё имела глупость считать того другом и сопереживать этому безмерно жестокому, но столь несчастному человеку, втайне благодарила бы обстоятельства, в которых стало бы известно о живом Томасе Гамильтоне. Однако, он не верил ни единому слову Роджерса и был крайне удивлён несвойственной Флинту глупостью, которую он проявлял, доверившись губернатору. По всем законам логики, сейчас Флинт обязан был раздумывать над тем, как ему добиться встречи с Томасом, ведь губернатор не настолько глуп, чтобы раскрывать свой главный козырь настолько поспешно. Если только всё же...

— Не может быть, — поражённо пролепетал он, во все глаза уставившись на капитана, который был чересчур спокоен, даже расслаблен. 

В глазах Флинта читалось что-то такое, чего ещё не было пару часов назад, когда Джон имел возможность видеть его. И такая перемена имела лишь одну причину.

— Вы видели его, — утвердительно произнес Сильвер, и Флинт тут же отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть эмоции. — Вы видели Томаса Гамильтона живым. Поверить не могу. Какого черта судьба так благосклонна к вам? 

Эта фраза вырвалась сама собой, и Флинт мгновенно вырвал свою руку из захвата Сильвера, проявляя раздражение и давая понять, что Джон начинает перегибать палку, говоря то, что ему не следовало бы. Однако, он уже замолк, проворачивая в голове эту неожиданную новость и примиряясь с тем, что Томас Гамильтон действительно жив.

— И что будет дальше? — спросил он.

— Дальше я выполню обязанности, порученные мне господином Роджерсом, как и было обещано. И буду ожидать, что он выполнит в ответ свои. 

Флинт ответил спокойным тоном, но всё же было ясно, что этот вопрос волнует его не меньше, чем самого Сильвера, и Джон поразился тому, что сразу не приметил изменения, произошедшие в капитане после произошедших событий. Нетрудно было себе представить, что терзает его в данный момент, и насколько ситуация, которая представлена его глазам, имеющая столь шаткое положение, не радует его. Томас Гамильтон жив, однако он находится в руках их заклятого врага, вынуждаемого Флинта пойти на попятную против принятых решений и заложенных истин. 

— Но как же ополчение? Как же намерения противостоять Англии во что бы то ни стало, потому что именно она отравляет всё существование на этом острове тем, кто желает свободы и равенства. Разве это не ваши слова? Вы так просто откажетесь от своих целей?

Но стоило Джону вновь посмотреть на Флинта, как все его вопросы не потребовали ответа.

— Черт возьми, — произнёс он, не в силах сдержать эмоций. — Если кто-либо когда-либо спросит меня, что самое удивительное, что я видел за всю свою жизнь, ответом будет: Капитан Флинт, который готов поступиться собственным принципам ради одного единственного человека. Когда вы сказали, что он дорог вам, я и представить не мог, насколько.

— Англия забрала у меня всё, но она же и позволила себе вернуть это, — ответил Флинт, и в его голосе проскальзывало то, что было совсем ему несвойственно. — Она вправе просить у меня что угодно взамен. И я готов заплатить.

Он тяжело вздохнул перед тем, как сказать последнюю фразу, и слегка сузил глаза, как делал лишь в тех случаях, когда ситуация требовала решений, не вполне приходящихся по нраву капитана, но иного выхода не наблюдалось.

— Поверить не могу. Вы так легко сдались? А если все ваши усилия будут напрасными, и Роджерс отвернется от вас, когда вы выполните часть уговора? Что если…

— Я не намерен выслушивать твои опасения. 

Джон никогда бы не подумал, что между ними случится такой разговор. Он даже представить себе не мог, насколько жизнь Томаса Гамильтона перевесит стремления Флинта начать необходимую ему войну, и даже заставит опуститься перед столь ненавистной Англией на колени. Такое решение являлось безумием, но оно же и было единственно возможным и правильным. По лицу Флинта невозможно было прочитать ни доли эмоций, и Сильверу оставалось лишь догадываться, что же тот чувствует в данный момент. Бунтует ли вся его сущность перед тем, что предстоит ему сделать? Или же затаилась в предвкушении от возможной мысли, что он снова будет рядом с человеком, которого безмерно уважал и, вероятно, любил Флинт, и которого не чаял увидеть более .

Томас Гамильтон, буквально восставший из мертвых, сейчас всё ещё имел влияние на Джеймса Флинта. Нет, — поправил себя Джон. — Он _всегда_ имел на него влияние. Ведь, если судить по словам самого Флинта, именно из-за этого человека он развязал войну, которой поклялся отдать всего себя. Думая о Томасе Гамильтоне, Сильвер допускал огромную ошибку. Он действительно недооценил ту степень поступков, которые готов совершить Флинт ради него. Это осознание было настолько поразительным, что Сильвер замер в удивлении, не в силах понять, что ему говорить, и нужно ли вообще. Он не сразу понял, что капитан обращается к нему.

—Я вынужден спросить, — прозвучал голос Флинта. — Мое нынешнее решение непоколебимо, но что в отношении тебя?

— Меня?

— На какой ты сейчас стороне, у тебя все еще есть время на выбор.

Джон Сильвер задумался, понимая, насколько сейчас важен его ответ. 

— Пока наши с вами дороги совпадают, я на вашей стороне, — ответил он.

— И они совпадают? — бровь Флинта приподнялась, когда он посмотрел на Сильвера, но тот предпочёл лишь неопределенно пожать плечами, при этом он не сдержал улыбки, брошенной в сторону капитана, и сам осознал, что заранее знал свой ответ, прежде чем прозвучал вопрос. 

Он просто не мог уйти сейчас, не выяснив, чем же всё закончиться. И не стоило кривить душой, но Джон Сильвер втайне желал увидеть то, каким будет капитан Флинт, если отобрать у него цель и подарить шанс... Он смотрел на капитана, и впервые чувствовал, что мысли того не были столь слажены и упорядочены, как им полагается быть, а взгляд мечется и блуждает, будто видит совсем не голубой берег Нассау, открывающийся перед ними. Хотелось бы Джону Сильверу знать, что представляется глазам великого Джеймса Флинта в данный момент: его прошлое или его будущее, но ему оставалось лишь строить предположения и теряться в догадках, ведь как бы хорошо он не изучил Флинта, сейчас перед ним был совершенно другой человек...


	4. Джеймс Флинт

Кто такой Джеймс Флинт?

Поразительно, как легко иногда бывает позволить нашим стремлениям, нашему разуму сотворить нечто такое, что потом приобретает форму, пробиваясь в реальности через наши поступки и действия. Как легко иногда памяти сыграть с нами злую шутку, позволив забыть то, какими мы были вчера. И когда мир переворачивается с ног на голову, мыслимыми усилиями мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы сохранить хотя бы призрачную иллюзию незыблемости почвы у нас под ногами. Осознанно или нет, но задействуя разум, который столь велик и непостижим, мы заставляем себя поверить в существование цели, которую сами же себе и навязываем, исключительно ради того, чтобы превозмочь испытания, обрушенные на наши души.

Кто такой Джеймс Флинт? 

Казалось бы, ещё пару дней назад на этот вопрос он мог ответить, не задумываясь. Это образ, который он собственноручно создал, дабы воплотить в жизнь те единственные стремления, которые остались единственно важными для него после роковых событий в Лондоне. Измученное, бившееся в агонии от чувства несправедливости, сердце, его неконтролируемая ярость, стремившаяся сокрушить виновников случившегося, сводившая его с ума тоска и горе выжгли любое присутствие Джеймса МакГроу в его теле, оставив лишь гаснуть тлеющие останки. И на смену этому человеку пришёл кто-то другой. Тот, чьим главным намерением было не дать усилиям Томаса Гамильтона пасть прахом и воплотить в жизнь его стремления и мечты, представив их за свои и практически полностью посвятив этому жизнь. 

Для столь великой цели необходим был человек, готовый сокрушать всё на своём пути и лишать жизни тех, кто препятствует этому, идти вперед, несмотря на любые трудности и сомнения, добиваясь поставленной цели. Вот каким был Джеймс Флинт. И вот каков был бы его ответ. 

Однако, в столь редкие моменты, когда мысли Джеймса путались, когда его на миг посещало то чувство, которого он всегда страшился, когда обстоятельства вынуждали его обратиться назад в прошлое, в такие моменты он не был уверен в том, кем на самом деле являлся Джеймс Флинт. Всего лишь образ или часть его самого? Тот, кем он стал в результате событий, перевернувших его жизнь с ног на голову, или кем всегда был, но скрывал под личиной цивилизованного мира? Кто же? 

Он не готов был ответить в точности, сколько осталось в нём самом от Джеймса МакГроу сейчас и сколько принадлежало Джеймсу Флинту, который больше не был просто образом, а реальным человеком, обревшим реальность, закрепившим своё имя легендами и мифами, пугающими людей по всему свету, и избавившимся от грузов прошлого.

И в данную минуту его волновал лишь один вопрос, один главный вопрос, ответ на который получить он так страшился. Может ли его имя, созданное в результате стольких усилий, потерь и кровопролитных решений, стереть дотла будущее, дарованное ему судьбой, что была так щедра, предоставив ему этот шанс? Один из тысячи. 

То предстоящее будущее, которое сулило ему выполнение условий Роджерса, _их_ общее будущее с Томасом, будет ли оно возможным, если Джеймс Флинт не пожелает умереть, тем самым погубив готового воскреснуть Джеймса МакГроу? 

— Капитан, полагаю, сейчас самое время начать? — голос Сильвера внезапно вывел его из раздумий.

Флинт осознал, в какой важный момент рисковал отвлечься и мгновенно подобрался, пытаясь понять по нахмурившемуся лицу своего квартермейстера, не дал ли он этой минутной задумчивостью повода для сомнений в нём. Но Джон Сильвер лишь приподнял бровь, кивая головой на замершую в ожидании приказа команду, притаившуюся в зарослях кустарников по обе стороны от них. Оглядев их застывшие в напряжении лица, гадая, кого из них ему больше не предстоит увидеть после, Флинт кивнул.

Эти люди под покровом ночи сегодня должны были положить конец сопротивлению на этом острове, что возражало против английской короны, и дать начало новому времени, полному неизвестности и обещанному процветанию. Флинта мало волновало то, что думают пираты на этот счёт. Столь же малому вниманию с его стороны уделялось рассуждениям о будущем Нассау. 

Единственное, что было для него истинно важным сейчас – это выполнить часть обязательств, которые представлялись ему как плата за обещанный шанс начать всё сначала, и были тем единственным препятствием на пути к человеку, который по-прежнему значил для него нечто большее, чем что бы то ни было на этом свете. Только положив конец сопротивлению пиратства, он сможет гарантировать их будущее. 

Эти люди, чья жизнь или смерть были столь незначительны для него, должны были лишь сыграть свою роль в этом. И как это часто и случалось, отдавая приказ, Флинт нисколько не жалел о тех, для которых он был последним в жизни приказом перед неминуемой гибелью.

— В атаку! 

Послушные его словам, как стая стервятников, накинувшихся на свою добычу, люди мгновенно раскинулись по всей территории лагеря, вопя во всю мощь и на всякий лад устрашающие грозные фразы. Флинт ринулся вперед, тут же нанося пистолетом смертельную рану одному из противников, которому не посчастливилось оказаться на его пути. Краем глаза он заметил, как метнулся рядом Сильвер, в моменты боя удивляющий его своей маневренностью, несвойственной калеке с костылём, но после всё его внимание снова было устремлено вперёд. 

Азарт от схватки мог заглушать собой всё иное, и порой не было необходимостью видеть противника, прежде чем рука тянулась к оружию. Инстинкты всегда срабатывали безоговорочно. Отдаваясь схватке, Флинт на секунду позволил себе подумать, что битва - это то единственное, что стирало грани между двумя составляющими его души. Кем бы он сейчас ни был - Флинтом или МакГроу - они оба получали от боя удовольствие. Однако, если МакГроу когда-то давным-давно научился сражаться, то Флинт - убивать. И в этом была существенная разница.

В миллиметре от него просвистела пуля, и Флинт обернулся, замечая стоявшего напротив него на достаточно небольшом расстоянии Билли, у которого в руках дымился пистолет. Его взгляд не отрывался от капитана, и в нём отчётливо прощупывалось желание убивать.

Недавно именно Билли вслух заявил о том, что не желает идти на поводу у капитана и соглашаться на помилования, которыми щедро разбрасывался новоиспечённый губернатор. Именно этот человек, собрав горстку людей, разведя лагерь в центре острова, вознамерился вести партизанскую войну за независимость Нассау. И именно этого человека капитану Флинту поручено было устранить.

Флинт сузил глаза и, заткнув за пояс свой разряженный пистолет, предположил, что сейчас самое время положить этому конец. Он медленно двинулся в обход дерущихся людей, не теряя зрительного контакта. Чуть сжатые губы превратились в сплошную напряжённую полосу, образовывая на щеках характерные морщины. Он был готов действовать незамедлительно, однако Билли до сих пор не предпринял попытку напасть и стоял в ожидании, когда Флинт подойдет ближе.

— Я знал, что до этого дойдёт. Но даже не думал, что при таких обстоятельствах, — проговорил Билли, глядя ему в глаза. 

Флинт лишь бросил взгляд в сторону, молчаливо соглашаясь. Мимоходом он оценил ситуацию, оглядывая атакованный его людьми лагерь. Билли мог говорить всё что угодно, но он безусловно проигрывал. И картина, которая представилась глазам Джеймса, лишь подтверждала это.

Лагерь сопротивления, который возглавлял Билли, почти пал. Те немногие люди, согласившиеся пойти вместе с ним, когда Билли отказался принимать помилование, сейчас приняли свою учесть, встретив смерть от рук новоявленного капитана карательного отряда английской короны, который ещё столь недавно являлся их капитаном, и лишь немногие из них всё ещё оставались в живых. Успех операции был очевиден. А план был довольно прост: необходимо было действовать решительно и быстро, так как Флинт полагал, что Билли не сможет перетянуть на свою сторону большое количество людей, если ограничить это время лишь парочкой дней и атаковать лагерь, как только шпионам станет известно его нахождение. 

Вудс Роджерс посчитал затею удачной и отдал приказ. Этот человек был тем, кому взгляд в будущее основательно мешает оглядываться вокруг, и даже несмотря на то, что он не был обделен умом, а таких Флинт замечал сходу, его затеи, которой он положил столько сил и времени и вовсе не видел в ней изъянов, не суждено было осуществиться. Власть, возведённая в результате уступок, всегда имеет под собой шаткую опору. 

И когда Роджерс, сидя в своём кресле губернатора, позволит себе дать слабину, а он позволит, в этом Флинт не сомневался, то непременно сделает ошибку. Он уже был опьянён свободой, что же говорить о том, когда на острове не останется сопротивления и вся власть перейдёт к нему в руки? Его люди, распалённые шлюхами из борделя и поражённые местными болезнями, не будут способны в полной мере удержать новое сопротивление. И тогда этой английской короне в Нассау придёт конец. Не так легко держать в узде пиратов, противящихся любому контролю. На это нужен страх или уважение. Ни того, ни другого вызвать в их окаменевших сердцах не было подвластно Роджерсу. Но свои мысли Флинт не желал озвучивать сейчас. Для него было не важным то, что произойдёт после.

И если бы кто-либо из тех людей, кто кидался в бой, ведомые приказам Флинта, действительно бы осознал, что их капитан не считает дело, за которое борется, важным, и что они рискуют напрасно за власть, которой в скором времени всё равно придёт конец, они бы сложили оружие, не задумываясь. Капитан, который не уверен в грядущей победе, командует битвой, которая не имеет значение. Но никто из них даже не догадывался, какую награду он ожидает получить. 

Билли не повезло оказаться у него на пути к тому, за что Джеймс бы отдал жизнь. Снова этот юноша угрожал планам капитана, но только сейчас Флинт намерен был положить конец всему. Однако, он слишком поздно прочитал в глазах Билли зарождающийся триумф.

В тот момент, когда Флинт решил действовать, напав на своего бывшего квартермейстера, тот просвистел знак, и из ближайших бараков на карательный отряд английской короны вывалила толпа из вооруженных людей, одним своим появлением меняя расстановку сил и препятствуя планам Флинта одержать легкую победу в этом бое.

Ухмылка Билли, которую он адресовал капитану, была улыбкой победителя, и Флинт нехотя отступил от него, вынужденный сражаться с увеличившимся числом врагов.

Командуя на отступление, Джеймс вынужден был признать, что недооценил своего противника. Довольно досадно было понимать, что он делает это уже не в первый раз в отношении Билли: этот глуповатый с виду парень, который должен был погибнуть в угоду его целям, не раз заставлял его иначе взглянуть на себя. Разница в их взглядах, то недоверие, которое Билли проявлял к нему, должны были, в конце концов, столкнуть их лбами друг с другом, и сегодняшняя встреча являлась лишь доказательством того, что это в скором времени произойдёт. 

Ещё раз бросив взгляд на противников, в этот час упивающихся своей победой, Флинт резко развернулся, ища глазами Сильвера, чтобы тот отправил шустрого гонца в город прежде, чем они там окажутся.

***

— Я предупреждал вас, что время, которое мы тратили на обсуждения сложившейся ситуации, может позволить Билли переманить на свою сторону большее количество людей. Действовать необходимо было незамедлительно, но вы не послушали.

— Дела не ведутся поспешными решениями, — спокойно прокомментировал слова Джеймса губернатор, подписывая бумаги, которые в данный момент принёс ему какой-то из подчинённых.

Флинт прекрасно знал, кем был Вудс Роджерс. Он видел таких тысячами в своей прошлой жизни и прекрасно осознавал, с кем имеет дело. С человеком, очень далёким от пиратской жизни, самоуверенным и верящим в свои собственные идеалы, не терпящим и мысли о том, что мир устроен иначе, чем он думает. Что жестокость не искореняется законами и нормами, лишь потому, что она рождается в сердцах людей не просто так. И что тьма, в конце концов, никогда не исчезает, оставаясь соглядатаем за окнами, когда в доме включают свет. 

Жизнь в Нассау была устроена иначе, чем в Лондоне, и иначе, чем это представляли себе такие, как Роджерс. Она требовала иных мер для поддержания порядка, но Флинт больше не имел смысла обличать свои раздумья об устройстве пиратского контроля в слова. Роджерс мог важничать и самоутверждаться до тех пор, пока осознание реальности ещё не настигло его, и Флинту не было до этого никакого дела.

— Моей обязанностью является устранение таких проблем, которые могут стать ощутимой угрозой на пути английской власти к её законному становлению на этом острове, — напомнил он губернатору. — Но в моих руках лишь горстка людей с команды Моржа, и я не могу в полной мере гарантировать успех, когда силы столь малочисленны.

Потерпев поражение, Флинт проследовал в дом губернатора оповестить лично Роджерса, как это обязывало сформированное ими соглашение, и пришёл к мысли, что обязан сообщить ему свои опасения, особенно когда устранение сопротивления было в его личных интересах. Роджерс обязан был спуститься с небес на землю, чтобы Флинт осуществил то, что должен был. Ведь иначе Джеймс терял нечто по-настоящему ценное – Томаса. Сейчас все карты ложились на Билли и способность Флинта помешать ему. 

А чёртов губернатор был слишком упрям, чтобы последовать его совету.

— И что прикажете делать? — Роджерс непонимающе нахмурил брови. — Мои вооруженные отряды прочёсывают остров, их гарнизоны стоят по окраинам города, готовые атаковать противников. Каждому объявлена награда за голову Билли.

— Проблемы в Нассау так не решаются! — прорычал Флинт, выходя из себя. 

Он удержался от желания пнуть попавшийся ему на ходу деревянный стул и лишь шумно втянул носом воздух, прохаживаясь по комнате. Напряжение, сковывающее его тело с момента заключения этого несносного договора, давало о себе знать. Каждый час, отделявший его от встречи с Томасом, пробуждал в Флинте лютую ненависть. Он не мог противиться захватившим его чувствам, и они вырывались наружу, сметая всё на своём пути. 

С момента их единственной встречи, которую позволил Роджерс, прошло уже несколько дней. Тогда он не смог сказать Томасу ни слова, занятый тем, что лишь смотрел, долго не отрываясь, смотрел в это столь знакомое лицо и ощупывал взглядом, пытаясь заставить себя поверить в реальность. И когда ноги сами понесли его в сторону Томаса, и он наконец ощутил под своими пальцами чужую рубашку, дотронулся до того, кто казался миражом, он по-прежнему не смог произнести ничего более связывающего, чем одно имя, которое вырывалось из его сжатых губ. Та краткая встреча перевернуло всё в его душе. И оттого, что это мгновение было столь непродолжительным, сейчас Флинт всё больше и больше желал, чтобы оно наступило вновь.

Разговор с Роджерсом был обязательным, однако вся сущность Флинта рвалась в эту самую минуту в другое место. 

Но сейчас необходимым было образумить губернатора, ведь именно от его решений зависело их с Томасом будущее, как бы не унизительно было это признавать. Флинт не был бы собой, если бы не раздумывал над тем, каким образом можно будет забрать Томаса раньше, чем его обязательства будут соблюдены, чтобы избавить их обоих от риска. Но каждый раз в его раздумьях планы имели существенные промахи, которые угрожали жизни Томасу, а этого Флинт допустить не мог. Поэтому сейчас ему лишь оставалось играть по чужим правилам, но он намерен был использовать свои собственные карты.

— Пираты на острове ещё слишком не уверенны в вашей власти, чтобы поддаться таким провокациям, — попытавшись, вернуть себе спокойный тон, проговорил он. — Им платили намного больше и весомее за работы, которые они отказывались выполнять. А вы хотите, чтобы они привели вам Билли на блюдечке за смешные монеты, рискуя умереть? — он сделал паузу, прежде чем произнести слова, которые должны были привести к характерной реакции, но Джеймс Флинт прекрасно предугадал её. — Мне не нужны пираты, дайте мне ваших людей.

Едва последние слова сорвались с его губ, как лицо губернатора побледнело и перекосилось.

— Это смешно, — выплюнул он в ответ, посмотрев на Флинта так, как если бы сомневался в его здравом рассудке. Довольно часто на него смотрели таким образом, и Джеймс смирился с этим. А Вудс в этот момент никак не желал понимать, когда что-то пошло не так, и человек, которым он должен был управлять, теперь навязывал ему свои правила управления. — Кем вы себя возомнили? Позвольте напомнить вам, что вы – капитан Джеймся Флинт, чьё устрашающее имя заставляет всех на многие мили отсюда дрожать в ужасе. Вы – преступник, который получил помилование на особых основаниях, и смеете просить меня отдать вам в командование хороших достопочтенных людей, которые охотнее согласятся драить туалеты на палубе, чем слушаться ваших приказов. 

— У них не будет выбора, — самоуверенно заявил Флинт в своей излюбленной манере.

Он нисколько не заблуждался, ставя свои условия, прекрасно понимая, что именно в той ситуации, которая происходит сейчас, его предложение наиболее верное и единственно возможное, если они хотят добиться успеха. Роджерсу необходимо было время, чтобы это понять, избавившись от первичного шока от столь неподобающей наглости со стороны капитана, он всё же соизволил ответить.

— Мы здесь с вами не торгуемся, — резко проговорил он, желая напомнить Флинту, кто из них на этом острове в данный момент считается важным. —Я чётко и ясно огласил свои условия, вы поручились выполнить их. На этом наш разговор закончен. 

— Если вы заинтересованы получить победу любой ценой, а мне предельно известно, что именно такие цели вы преследуете, вам лучше согласиться с тем, что я предлагаю. 

Несколько мгновений тишины последовало за этими словами, и лишь после Роджерс соизволил тихо выдохнуть и выговорить слова, которые вырвались из него с большим трудом. Флинт это прекрасно видел, но он не заблуждался насчет того, каким будет ответ. В конце концов, они все следовали за ним: Гейтс, Сильвер, Роджерс. Стоило ему задеть то, что он считал нужным, и слова имели ценность в их глазах так, как если бы они слышали то, что хотели услышать. 

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. 

Джеймс удовлетворённо кивнул и, посчитав разговор оконченным, направился из комнаты. Роджерс внемлет его словам, в этом Флинт не сомневался, а когда всё закончится, ситуация в Нассау будет волновать его в самую последнюю очередь. Сейчас все мысли о политике заслоняло предвкушение от предстоящей встречи. У него начали подрагивать руки ещё, стоило им появится в городе, а сейчас лишь пару шагов отделяло его от Томаса. Один из офицеров личной охраны губернатора проводил его к нужной комнате.

Он открыл дверь, и почувствовал, как Джеймс МакГроу восстал из мертвых.


	5. Джеймс МакГроу

Он видит его.

Он видит его, и всё остальное будто бы в одночасье меркнет, скрываемое туманом дикого безумия, что готово сорвать с петель накрепко зафиксированный замок над дверью, именуемой надеждой. Всё вокруг в одно мгновение становится столь неважным и призрачным, и фигура самого Томаса отчего-то расплывается, и кажется, будто он может увидеть сквозь трещины чувства, что были запретны капитану Джемсу Флинту, когда-то давным-давно похороненные вместе с именем Джейма МакГроу, который сейчас готов воскреснуть вновь.

Медленно, очень медленно Джеймс делает шаг вперед, боясь того, что сейчас призрачная иллюзия, что он столь опрометчиво принял за реальность, улетучится, и в этом мире, в его личном мире, полном одиночества и страдания, войны и убийств, больше не будет Томаса Гамильтона, улыбающегося ему так легко и свободно, словно и не существовало этих десяток лет. Словно они стоят сейчас в гостиной Гамильтоных, и никто в этом мире не в силах помешать их объятьям, которые каждый в этот момент так желает. Словно все политические интриги, все волнения этого жестокого мира, требующего незамедлительных решений, теряют свою ценность, растворяясь в дымке незначительности, утопают в водовороте стремительных чувств, которые являются единственно важными в данный момент.

Он до сих пор с лёгкостью готов был поверить в то, что это неправда. Что кто-то, затеяв замысловатую игру с его разумом, проник в голову, призвав ту часть его покорёженной души, что ещё хранила в своей памяти образ Томаса, и заставив его поверить в возможность их невероятной встречи. Всё было столь до крайности невозможным. И он не мог понять, почему ему ещё хватает благоразумия столь спокойно ожидать здесь на пороге, глядя в любимые глаза, но не решаясь сделать шаг вперёд, когда как всё его естество жаждет этого невероятно сильно.

Томас пришёл в себя первым.

Он сделал небольшой шаг, всё ещё вглядываясь в знакомое лицо, давно забытым жестом склонил голову, и его глаза горели прежним блеском, который Джеймс так сокровенно хранил в своём сердце и тщательно оберегал, боясь забыть эти добрые глаза и потерять в жизни единственный оставшийся ориентир. Хватает мгновения, чтобы Томас кинулся вперёд, протягивая к нему руки и ощупывая тело на возможные повреждения.

— У тебя кровь, — его взгляд был полон неприкрытого беспокойства, а в голосе проскальзывала дрожь. — Ты ранен?

А Джеймс буквально почувствовал, как его тело стремительно утрачивает былое напряжение, которое сковывало его всё это время. Достаточно было одного голоса человека, стоявшего напротив, чтобы поселить в его душе спокойствие, которое давным-давно, казалось, позабыло дорогу туда.

— Не думаю. Полагаю, это не моя кровь, — ответил он немного отрывисто. В горле пересохло, и слабость, прилившая к его телу, была совсем не связана с минувшим боем. Он чувствовал, что ноги готовы подкоситься прямо сейчас, и его вес практически полностью переходит на поддерживающего его Томаса, поэтому вернуть себе самообладание являлось сейчас его главной задачей, дабы не показать свою минутную слабость.

Джеймс с трудом возвратил ногам былую уверенность, но не двинулся с места, не в силах заставить себя отойти от манящего жара чужого тела. Он даже не осознавал, насколько истосковался по нему и сейчас, испытывая давно позабытые чувства, готов был с лёгкостью поддаться соблазнам, и больше нисколько не хотелось сомневаться в том, что всё, происходящее вокруг, всего лишь сон.

— Чтож, понимаю, — лицо Томаса немного помрачнело. — Но всё же позволь мне осмотреть тебя. Один уважаемый человек сказал мне, что в разгар боя он может забыться настолько, что даже не ощущать собственную боль.

Джейм приподнял бровь, неловко улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, кто был этим человеком.

— Вероятно, он знал, о чём говорит, — усмехнулся он.

Томас аккуратно, но всё же ощутимо твёрдо направил его в сторону кровати, усаживая Джеймса на неё, деловито осматривая его промокшую кровью рубашку. МакГоу даже представить себе не мог, насколько шокирующее и печальное зрелище из себя он представляет в данный момент, потрёпанный и окровавленный он очевидно наводил соответствующий ужас на непривычного к таким зрелищам Томаса. Непростительной небрежностью, за которую сейчас он несметное множество раз мысленно корил себя, рассматривая полные беспокойства глаза напротив, было являться сюда в таком виде сразу же после сражения.

— Видишь, я же говорил, что ты ранен.

Под слоем рубашки оказалась небольшая, но достаточно глубокая рана на груди.

Руки Томаса были, на удивление, уверенными, и точность, с которой он выполнял необходимые действия, полагающиеся при подобного рода ранах, невольно заставляли Джеймса задавать себе вопросы о происхождении столь неожиданного умения. Он вновь и вновь возвращался к теме о том, что тринадцать лет жизни, вырванные у них коварными действиями Англии, привнесли в неё соответствующие изменения, и ошибочно было полагать, что всё сразу встанет на свои места, как только они встретятся вновь. Некая неловкость, заметная лишь взгляду тех, кто хорошо знал этих двоих в прошлом, которая сейчас присутствовала между ними, была неизбежным вариантом развития событий, но Джеймсу не хотелось ощущать того, что он ощущал сейчас.

Горечь, появившаяся на языке, давала понять, что ему будет нелегко отбросить прошлое, что сотворило из Джеймса человека, который сейчас сидел напротив Томаса. И его единственно существующим желанием было сорвать с себя все эти пропахнувшие грязью и чужой кровью одежды, вместе с ними освобождаясь и от ноши прошлого, именуемой капитаном Флинтом, чтобы Томасу никогда не пришлось касаться руками столь порочного чудовища.

Джеймс МакГроу был противен сам себе. Он замер в одной позе, позволяя рукам Томаса накладывать повязку в районе его груди, но его мысли были мрачными и неподдающимися успокоению, когда как сердце сходило с ума от восторга и всепоглощающего чувства любви, истосковавшееся по присутствию этого человека.

— Откуда у тебя бинты? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Джеймс, выражая внезапно пришедшую ему на ум мысль, что заложнику в стенах дома губернатора не полагалось иметь предметы такого характера в собственной комнате.

Томаса, казалось, удивил этот вопрос. Он неловко улыбнулся, опустив глаза. Джеймс не мог не заметить, что в отличие от него самого, что пожирал глазами мужчину напротив, тот всячески старался уделить своё внимание исключительно ранам на его теле и кидал на МакГроу лишь быстрые взгляды, не поддающиеся расшифровки. Это по меньшей мере являлось довольно странным.

— Я позволил себе воспользоваться безграничной щедростью мистера Роджерса по прибытию сюда и попросил его обеспечить мне доступ к предметам первой необходимости, так как допустил неосторожность во время плавания и нуждался в медицинской помощи. Нет, нет, — поспешил заверить Джеймса Томас. — Не стоит беспокоиться, теперь всё в полном порядке.

Вспыхнувшее беспокойство не желало просто так покидать Джеймса, и он внимательно оглядел всего Томаса, желая найти подтверждение его словам. И в скором времени взгляд приметил под левой штаниной у мужчины виднеющийся край бинта, что давало возможность предположить о месте травмы, которую тот получил во время путешествия сюда, а от дальнейших расспросов Томас лишь отмахнулся, вновь напомнив и заверив, что инцидент был полностью на его вине и в данный момент не требует волнения.

Мысль о том, что кто-либо из солдатов на корабле мог быть причиной травмы Томаса, заставила Джеймса скривиться и шумно втянуть носом воздух. Он сделал едва заметное движение головой, но это по неясным причинам подтолкнуло Томаса к тому, чтобы резко отдёрнуть руку, тянувшуюся завязать узелок на груди. Под удивлённым взглядом Джеймса он поспешно исправился и, быстро затянув бинт, отвернулся, отойдя на несколько шагов назад.

Напряжение, что легко читалось по его плечам, могло показаться неуместным, если бы Томас находился в кругу друзей, но однако сейчас тот по неясным причинам находил общество Джеймса неприятным или, что более вероятно, тяготился от незнания того, как именно ему стоит себя вести. Джеймс соврал бы, если бы ответил, что не задаётся тем же вопросом.

Джеймс МакГроу прочистил горло, возможно, впервые в жизни не находя слов для начала разговора, но Томас опередил его.

— Какова цена, которую требует с тебя мистер Роджерс, в обмен на, полагаю, моё освобождение? — спросил он, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к Джеймсу.

— Эта цена приемлема для того, чтобы обеспечить твоё дальнейшее благополучие, и позволь заверить тебя, что в скором времени ты больше не будешь обременён необходимостью находиться в четырёх стенках этого несносного места. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был свободен, уверяю тебя.

Убеждающие слова, которые он произносил с такой небывалой горячностью и чувственностью, впервые затрагивали то, что покоилось в самой душе Джеймса МакГроу. Несвойственная ему искренность сквозила в каждой фразе, что прорывалась сквозь напряжённо сжатые губы.

Томас повернулся, одаряя Джеймса грустной улыбкой.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал он. — Лишь хотел увериться в том, что мистер Роджерс не требует с тебя невыполнимого условия, которое бы пошатнуло твою гордость и положение в кругу подчинённых пиратов. Думаю, сейчас это особенно важно для тебя.

Джеймс обессиленно опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул. Вполне очевидным было то, что неловкость, которую ощущал Томас, была связана с тем, что он в действительно не знал, кого видит перед собой в данный момент — человека, которого давным-давно знал, или жёсткого пирата, и его мысли обуревали сомнения в достоверности тех фактов, о которых тот, вероятно всего, прекрасно был осведомлён. Слухи, ходившие о капитане Флинте по всему Старому и Новому свету, не мог пересказать разве что младенец, который ещё не был в состоянии говорить, и было бы большим заблуждением полагать, что они не дошли до Томаса.

Джеймс хотел бы избежать этого разговора.

Тот маленький миг их первой встречи вселял надежду на иной исход…

— Вероятно, ты наслышан о деяниях капитана Флинта, — проговорил он, рассматривая морщины на своих собственных ладонях так тщательно, словно видел их впервые. В его голосе слышались досада и сожаление, которые, являясь результатом недоверия Томаса, в полной мере отражали то, что чувствовал глубоко в душе сам Джеймс. — Глупостью было полагать, что это не так.

Томас тотчас подтвердил его опасения.

— Да, мистер Роджерс долго уверял меня в том, что Джеймс МакГроу, которого я так хорошо знал и любил, теперь носит другое имя. И мне, признаюсь, сложно было поверить в этот абсурд.

Этот тон был хорошо знаком Джеймсу. Выдержанные в нейтральных тонах фразы и равномерно звучащий голос, произносивший их в должной манере, соответствовал этикетам Лондонского двора, который допускал лишь такое показательное равнодушие за истинно верное поведение добропорядочных граждан. Таким образом Томас разговаривал с теми людьми, которых считал потенциально опасными для собственного благополучия, имеющих склонность к обесцениванию любых речей, что они слышали, и беспрекословно подчиняющихся Английским законам. С теми, кто так или иначе, являлись закоренелыми материалистами и были совершенно лишены радикального видения этого мира с его прогрессирующими идеями и изменениями.

Томас никогда не разговаривал с ним подобным образом.

Такая манера поведения была необходимостью в кругах, подобных тех, в которых ворочался Томас, для того, чтобы скрывать свои истинные чувства и намерения, не дав им пролиться сквозь потерянный самоконтроль и стать для посторонних почвой для осуждения. Джеймс хорошо знал это. Поэтому он нисколько не заблуждался, находя понятную причину этих слов. Томас не стал бы вести себя с ним подобным образом, если не был бы в смятении, а это читалось в его глазах, которые рассматривал Джеймс с такой внимательностью и чуткостью. Известия о зверствах капитана Флинта, вероятно, приводили его в настоящий ужас, однако он видел перед собой человека, которого в прошлом когда-то безмерно любил и уважал, и оттого, что эти два образа никак не желали сочетаться в единое целое, он не знал, как ему следует быть.

Джеймс хотел убедить его, что он по-прежнему тот человек, которого он знал, но ироничным было то, что он сам не верил в это. Однако, он ни в коем случае не желал бы, чтобы Томас, единственный, чьё мнение для него было важным, считал его тираном и кровожадным убийцей.

— Допускаю, что часть того, что он говорил тебе, вполне соответствует действительности, — медленно проговорил он и поднялся, слегка скривившись от неожиданной боли в груди. — Однако не стоит так легко доверять этому человеку, который совсем не так прост, как кажется, и, надо полагать, этими разговорами преследует лишь одну цель — посеять сомнения в тебе насчет меня. Не могу не сказать, как сильно меня это расстраивает.

Лицо Томаса дрогнуло, маска приличия и достопочтенности рисковала быть сброшенной, и он не в силах далее смотреть на Джеймса МакГроу, что так искренно глядел на него в ответ, возбуждая в памяти прежний образ, отошёл в сторону, устремляя свой взор в единственное в комнате окно.

— Человек, о котором ты говоришь, — с необычным жаром возразил Томас, — вызволил меня из места, куда я был направлен своим оскорбленным отцом, и присутствие в котором, надо признать, не доставляло мне удовольствие, — печальная улыбка тронула его уста. — Узнав из неизвестных мне источников о моем местоположении, Вудс Роджерс пришёл ко мне и предложил заключить сделку, условия которой не разглашались мне до тех пор, пока мы не высадились на остров, по странным стечениям обстоятельств оказавшимся тем самым островом, устройство которого я обязан был обеспечить в те годы, когда еще мог называться лордом. Затем я выяснил, что должен стать основанием для шантажа капитана пиратского корабля Джемса Флинта, который противился становлению на этом острове законной власти английской короны. Какого же было моё удивления, когда я узнал, что названный капитан известен мне под другим именем — именем Джеймса МакГроу.

Сердце Джеймса пропустило удар.

— Я поверить не мог, — продолжал Томас надломленным голосом. — Пират? Всё это время, с тех пор, как Эш потерял с вами связь, я гадал, что же могло случится с тобой и Мирандой, но и представить не мог, что каким-то образом вы окажетесь здесь. В месте, которое положило начало крушению наших жизней, крушению твоей карьеры и нашему расставанию. В месте, ради будущего которого мы столь многим пожертвовали и остались ни с чем…

Не дав Томасу договорить, Джеймс сорвался с места, влекомый внезапно вспыхнувшей ненавистью при упоминании им ненавистного имени.

— Потерял с нами связь? — повторил он слова, произнесённые Томасом о Питере Эше с затаенной злобой. — Значит, этой ложью он пичкал тебя одновременно с теми письмами, которые он присылал нам, с известиями о твоей смерти? Этот человек был настоящей подлой мразью, мне до сих пор неизвестно, каким образом мы могли приютить его на наших шеях и не распознать эту лицемерную сгнившую натуру в тот самый момент, когда это было необходимо. Мы были слепы, и это нас погубило!

Он знал, что вполне возможно своей несдержанностью ещё больше отпугнёт Томаса, однако не имел сил для того, чтобы утихомирить и удержать себя от горьких воспоминаний, что появлялись перед глазами. Не было на свете человека, которого он ненавидел больше, чем Питера Эша, предателя и лицемера, столь легко и подло испоганившего их жизни за жалкое подобие господства на далеком городе Каролины. Упоминание этого человека вызывало в его груди всплески неконтролируемой ярости, и сонма проклятий вертелось на языке, желая вырваться наружу. Глаза Томаса тускнели с каждой фразой, которую произносил Джеймс, в адрес ненавистного Питера Эша, и он медленно сжимал обивку кресла, возле которого стоял, желая успокоится.

— Мы были хорошими друзьями с мистером Эшем, — как-то потерянно отозвался Томас. — Мне хотелось бы думать, что были основательные причины для его измены…

— Основательные причины? Причины?! — Джеймс уже явно не контролировал себя, он говорил жёстко и зло, позабыв о том, перед кем сейчас находится. — Его измена послужила тому, что ты был заперт в бедламской больнице! Что тебя и твои помысли унизили, начисто переврав всё то, чем ты руководствовался, и пустили по ветру все наши планы и мечты. А ты ещё допускаешь мысль, что его лицемерные действия могут иметь оправдания?

Он перестал мерить комнату тяжелыми шагами и замер. Его искривлённое в страшной гримасе лицо, то, с которым он несметное множество раз безжалостно совершал убийства и грабежи — сжатые в напряжённую полосу губы и яростный животный взгляд без тени человеческих эмоций — обратилось в сторону замершего Томаса. И хватило секунды, чтобы на месте кровожадного чудовища, о котором слыли слухи по всему океану, внезапно возник безмерно страдающий и несчастный человек, в глазах которого стояла влага. Маски были сброшены, а рык, который вырвался у Джеймса сквозь зубы, больше напоминал стон умирающего животного. Такая перемена не могла не удивить и не растопить доброе сердце Томаса, и от его недавнего страха перед лицом этого человека и от недоверия не осталось и следа. Он не знал, что скажет Джеймс в следующую секунду, однако уже догадывался, что это будут слова настоящего Джеймса МакГроу, того, которого он показывал далеко не всем, и когда-то лишь Томас удостаивался чести лицезреть обнажённую душу этого человека.

— Когда мы обратились к лорду Эшу спустя столько лет, — произнёс Джеймс глухим голосом, — прося помощи и ещё не зная всей правды о своём прошлом, я позволил нашему разговору состояться, не увидев угрозу. И это погубило _её_, а я ничего не смог сделать.

— Миранда?

Глаза Томаса резко округлились, он шёпотом произнёс имя, уже зная, что ему скажут в ответ, но не желая этого слышать.

— Она мертва, — кивнул Джеймс и закрыл глаза. — Виной тому человек, которого ты сейчас пытался оправдать.

Её лицо, измождённое мёртвое лицо по-прежнему являлось к нему во снах, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту, и каждый раз, стоило его мыслям невольно обратиться к событиям того дня, как горечь и сожаления, терзающие его душу, начинали сводить его с ума. Он множество раз проигрывал у себя в голове исход возможных его решений, которые могли бы не привести к подобному концу, и всяческий раз ненавидел себя за то, что позволил ей оказаться на том корабле. Если бы только они знали, что Томас жив, если б только предположили… всё могло было закончиться иначе.

— Англия забрала у меня всё, что я так любил и дорожил — будущее, что могли бы мне сулить карьерные свершения, тебя, Миранду, — голос Джеймса дрожал, и он прекрасно чувствовал, что на грани, — что ещё мне оставалось, кроме как объявить ей войну?

Он задал этот вопрос, крепко сцепив зубы, потому что иначе эмоции, что долгое время находились глубоко погребёнными под гранитной стеной его собственного самоконтроля, грозились прорваться наружу. Совершенно невозможным было обсуждать всё это с привычным хладнокровием.

— Я нисколько не оправдываю тех ужаснейших бесчеловечных поступков, которые совершал, лишь даю им объяснения, — продолжил он. — Ты думаешь, что капитан Флинт — чудовище, однако я лишь пытался жить с тем, что мне осталось после вашей смерти, пытаясь заглушить боль от потери и желая сделать Нассау сильным и независимым, как когда-то мы втроём мечтали. Со времен я всё меньше видел конечную цель своего существования в становлении порядка на острове, и всё больше желал лишь заполнить пустоту, поселившуюся в своём сердце. Возмездие, ярость — вот, что двигало мной, и я готов был бросить весь мир на колени, не зная, куда меня это приведёт, но эта мысль дарила необходимое успокоение.

Он снова замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а после снова заговорил.

— Перед тобой стоит человек, в котором ты едва узнаешь того Джеймса МакГроу, известного тебе ранее, и сейчас, надо думать, испытываешь ко мне смешанные чувства. Однако, смею тебя заверить, что этот человек, невзирая на все события и зверства, что он совершал, любит тебя по-прежнему так же сильно и безумно, что и несколько лет назад.

Довольно легко было говорить всё это и изливать душу, однако Джеймс боялся оглядываться назад, воображая, что вместо ожидаемого понимания в глазах Томаса получит лишь большее осуждение и подкрепившуюся словами ненависть. Поэтому он закрыл глаза, сжимая пальцы в кулак.

— Ничего не изменилось с тех самых лет. Я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить тебя… я… — он больше не находил слов для описания всего того, что чувствовал в данный момент, и захватившее его волнение способствовало тому, чтобы он не в силах было произнести ни слова.

Чужие ладони с нежностью дотронулись до его щеки, и Джеймс вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с безграничной любовью и добротой, что читались в глазах Томаса, сократившего расстояние между ними и сейчас прижимающегося к нему всем телом. Объятья, что последовали за этим действием, были столь сильны и являлись во множество раз лучше и понятнее любых слов.

— Джеймс, Джеймс… Любовь моя, — чередуя слова с поцелуями шептал Томас, и интимность этого момента заставляла сердце Джеймса отбивать неровный пульс с груди. — Поверь мне, не было ни секунды, чтобы я сомневался в этом. Ни секунды! Ты оскорбляешь меня, допуская мысль, что я мог поверить во все россказни Роджерса, когда передо мной живой пример того, что все его слова не имеют ничего общего с правдой. Признаю, твое становление пиратом удивило меня, и вначале я немного опасался того, что могу увидеть, однако важность слов Роджерса давно потеряла своё значение, стоило мне лишь увидеть тебя.

— Я скучал по тебе. 

— Я тоже.

Джеймс ухватился за плечи Томаса как за спасительную шлюпку, а когда долгожданные губы снова коснулись его, все остальные мысли мгновенно потеряли ясность и важность. Как же он изголодался по этим прикосновениям. Он наконец-то мог касаться Томаса, как раньше. Мог ощутить дыхание на своей щеке и аккуратные нежные объятья, когда-то сводившие его с ума. Было бы сумасшествием представлять этот момент даже в самых безумных желаниях, и он до конца не могу позволить себе думать, что судьба была так щедра, позволив их встрече случиться. Но всё происходило взаправду…


	6. Элеонор Гатри

Элеонор Гатри не могла понять, какие чувства одолевают её в этот момент больше: жалеет ли она о каком-либо из своих поступков, или же груз вины давно покинул её, оставшись погребённым под слоем воды дважды пересечённого ею океана. Оказавшись в положении, заведомо обречённом на поражение, она, преданная и взбешенная, представляла себе, как снова вернётся на этот остров, снова обретёт здесь силу и скажет последнее слово своим ненавистным врагам, что имели заблуждение думать о ней, как о старом брошенном звене, больше не имеющем ценности. Представляла себе, как увидит глаза Чарльза Вейна и перережет ему глотку за попытки сделать её слабой. Унижение, которое она получила от него, не могло оставаться неотомщенным, и оставалось лишь дело времени её будущее возмездие, при мысли о котором все тягости её нынешнего положения представлялись лишь временными трудностями, с каждым мгновением заботящие её всё меньше.

Вудс Роджерс велением её руки был втянут в игру, которую она намеренна была довести до конца, и когда роль пленницы перестало интересовать её, Элеонор Гатри смогла заставить его увидеть в ней нечто большее, чем просто советницу, которой он считал её ранее. 

Но сейчас, осматривая вместе с ним пустую темницу форта, где в это самое время должен был находиться Чарльз Вейн, по неясным пока обстоятельствам умудрившемся сбежать от охраняемой его стражи, Элеонор Гатри внезапно ощутила нечто странное. Когда её месть была так близка к осуществлению, когда ненавистное чудовище находилось у неё в руках, ожидая своей участи, она желала покончить с ним раз и навсегда. Однако в это время, в то самое время, когда Чарльз Вейн снова был на свободе, и их игра продолжалась, что-то внутри неё внезапнейшим образом возликовало от мысли, что его смерть откладывается на неизвестный срок.

— Кто-то помог ему сбежать, возможно, люди из сопротивления, — Вудс Роджерс тронул её за руку, вынуждая отвлечься от своих собственных мыслей. — Неясным остаётся лишь одно – почему они не воспользовались преимуществом форта и не нанесли огонь по городу, применив имеющиеся здесь орудия. Вместо этого они сделали побег тихим и быстрым. 

Элеонор повернулась к нему. Порой, этот человек из высшего общества, не так давно свыкнувшийся с мыслью о том, что они союзники, удивлял её своими мудрыми речами и замысловатыми мыслями, которые она с упоением слушала. Однако иногда в нём чрезвычайно сильно не доставало тактического чутья, необходимого в делах подобного характера, и это было существенно заметно.

— Лагерь сопротивления малочисленен и слаб, то, что им хватило храбрости и смекалки атаковать Флинта и его людей не значит, что они решили следующей своей атакой захватить форт. К нашему сожалению, они не так глупы, — проговорила она, делая вид, что не замечает странных взглядов, брошенных в её сторону офицерами из отряда охраны губернатора. Она уже давно привыкла к тому, что эти люди остро реагировали на её попытку высказать своё слово в таких вопросах, в которых они считали вторжение женщины великой наглостью. Но если бы её когда-либо волновало то, что думают мужчины, Элеонор бы никогда не добилась того, что имела на этом острове.

— В борьбе за независимость Нассау от английского влияние, они поняли, что столкнуться с мощью Флинта, — продолжила она, — и рано или поздно он одержит победу, как и всегда, а всем на острове известно, что равным ему является лишь Чарльз Вейн. Поэтому они освободили его, и пока снова залягут на дно в поисках соратников, ведя партизанскую войну. Теперь они могут это позволить, потому что на их стороне сильный союзник и предводитель, уважаемый пират, чье мнение бояться и со словами которого считаются. 

— Разве слов Флинта не достаточно для их усмирения?

— Положение капитанов в Нассау отличается от того видения, которого придерживаются в Лондоне. Здесь людьми управляют не власть и могущество Короны, а страсти простой человеческой натуры. Страх, гордость, жадность. Тот капитан, что может обратить эти их пороки в нужное русло, способен манипулировать ими для достижения своих собственных целей, а значит заслужить то, что они называют честными голосами. Флинт потерял власть над этими людьми, однако его всё ещё бояться. Но стоит Чарльзу Вейну напомнить им о недостатках Английского ярма, как они последуют за ним, и Флинт не сможет этому помешать.

Она видела, что Роджерс с интересом прислушивается к её мнению, что его взгляд постоянно касается её губ, и ощущала, как забытое удовлетворение от господства, которым она упивалась когда-то, вновь захлёстывает её. Оказавшись в Нассау, она вновь почувствовала ту силу, с которой готова была бороться за то, что, как она считала, принадлежит ей по праву.

Когда Элеонор, покинув форт с делегацией Роджерса, заходила в дом губернатора, размышляя о своих будущих действиях, то внезапно столкнулась в дверях с грозной фигурой капитана Флинта, и на миг ей показалось, что в следующую минуту он схватиться за саблю и уничтожит её. Однако, тот лишь сдержанно кивнул ей и направился в сторону дожидающегося его Сильвера, что стоял возле привязанных лошадей. 

Глядя ему в след, она вдруг почувствовала, как что-то в нём значительно изменилось, но никак не могла понять, что именно, а потом внезапно вспомнила про человека наверху и тот свой разговор с Роджерсом в самом начале их пути, когда он поведал ей часть своего плана. Помниться, она задала вопрос: «Как именно он хочет заставить капитана Флинта покориться его словам?». И ответ тогда привёл её в замешательство.

Сейчас она видела, что план Роджерса работал и стремления Флинта противостоять Англии поубивалось, однако её по-прежнему интересовало, что именно могло так кардинально изменить мнение этого хладнокровного человека, и что заставляло его каждый раз с такой затаённой ненавистью рассматривать новоиспечённого губернатора, но не решаться нарушить ни один из его приказов.

Томас Гамильтон. Кем был этот человек, чтобы иметь такое большое влияние на Джеймса Флинта, и имел ли он в его глазах ту ценность, о которой ей втолковывал Роджерс, рассказывая про их когда-то присутствующую былую дружбу? 

Элеонор Гатри никогда никому не признавалась, даже Скоту, что её покровительство капитану Флинту было связано не только с тем, что он действовал в угоду её целям, и не с тем, что она уважала его за те бесчисленные навыки, которые были так необходимы на пути становления хорошего капитана, или грамотность, которую не доставало Чарльзу. Прежде всего, Элеонор видела сходство между ним и собой, что заставляло её по мимо воли испытывать восхищение и уважение, и она обманчиво считала, что их союз – союз независимых сильных личностей, которые всегда будут следовать достижению собственных желаний – просуществует достаточно долго. Она знала, что готова на всё ради сохранения собственного величия на этом острове. И видела, что Флинт был готов убивать только, чтобы никто не смог помешать его целям. Они были столь похожи...

Поэтому сейчас её расстраивало и одновременно интересовало, что могло случиться такого, что он погасил собственные желания ради одного единственного человека. Ни Чарльз, которого она, возможно, любила, но никогда не признавалась в этом, ни Макс, которая позволяла ей чувствовать себя с ней расслабленной и умиротворённой, никогда не перевешивали часу весов, на которых были её собственные желания. Ради этих людей, да ради кого бы то ни было Элеонор Гатри не поступилась бы собственными интересами, и в этом проявлялась её гордость и сила, которая, как она полагала, были присуща и Флинту. Но Томас Гамильтон изменил всё.

И Элеонор Гатри намеренна была выяснить, как именно.

***

Она некоторое время собиралась с мыслями, перед тем как постучать в дверь, в точности не уверенная, что собирается получить от того, что намеренна была сделать. Но любопытство пересилило её опасения, и уже через мгновение её рука постучала в дверь, откуда послышалось негромкое: «Войдите», произнесённое красивым мелодичным голосом. 

Элеонор Гатри вошла, держа на подносе еду, что было поручено донести Томасу Гамильтону, который в этот момент, находясь в своей комнате, сидел за столом, задумчиво разглядывая шахматную доску, стоявшую перед ним. Он поднял взгляд, и Элеонор прочла в нём небольшое удивление, впрочем, в следующее мгновение сменившееся на добродушие, приправленное небольшой толикой любопытства. Он поднялся, делая небольшой поклон для приветствия, и Элеонор ответила тем же, пройдя вглубь комнаты и ставя поднос на небольшую тумбу.

— Должно было случиться нечто невероятное, чтобы миссис Финчер пренебрегла своими обязанностями и послала вместо неё кого-то другого, — медленно проговорил он.

Элеонор осеклась, понимая, что ничем не может объяснить свой внезапный порыв прийти сюда, не раскрывая своих истинных намерений. Миссис Финчер отдала ей поднос за небольшую сумму, а Роджерса не было в городе в этот момент. Никто не знал, что она была здесь, помимо стражи, которая тоже получила свою долю золота. И лишь только девушка собралась ответить наспех придуманную ложь, Томас Гамильтон перебил её.

— Полагаю, мистер Роджерс прислал вас, чтобы вы скрасили моё времяпровождение, пока он занят первостепенными делами? Если бы это было так, я был бы очень рад.

Атмосфера, что витала в этой комнате, совсем не была похожа на ту, которую ожидала увидеть Элеонор. Ей было известно, что мистер Роджерс оказывает бывшему лорду большую честь и держит его здесь, всячески поддерживая видимость простого гостеприимства, что положено оказывать людям высших званий, наведующихся ко двору в качестве праздно путешествующих гостей. И глядя на Томаса Гамильтона, что в расслабленной позе сидел за столом, в недостаточно дорогом, но опрятном домашнем халате, и улыбался ей такой доброй, располагающей улыбкой, можно было совсем забыть о том, что его держат в этих стенах силой, не позволяя покидать владений губернатора ни на секунду. 

— Позвольте, — Томас Гамильтон указал рукой на стоявший рядом с ним стул, приглашая её сесть, — играете? 

— Конечно, — сдержанно кивнула Элеонор, принимая приглашение.

Она села напротив, не зная, о чём будет разговаривать с этим человеком, который был для неё сплошной загадкой. Встречавшиеся на её пути мужчины были другими и всегда несли при себе какую-то долю опасности, что они распространяли вокруг себя, желая показывать каждому проходящему свои силу и могущество. Каждый раз, начиная разговор с такими людьми, Элеонор чувствовала азарт от манящего чувства соперничества, что появлялось в её груди, стоило ей начинать диктовать условия. Иначе в Нассау ей невозможно было выжить.

Женщины в борделе вели другую тактику, они не говорили, а ублажали каждым произнесённым словом, заманивали в свои сети и добивались того, что мужчины напротив сами сдавались в их руки. Элеонор не желала поступать так же. Чтобы эти люди делали так, как она хочет, Элеонор Гатри должна была выиграть схватку, не ту, которая осуществлялась экипажем пиратского корабля на воде в поисках добычи, а словесную схватку, во много раз важнее и сложнее для женщины, чьи слова в этом мире привычно никто никогда не слушал.

Сейчас она не имела такого права, да и не хотела. Рядом с этим человеком, что в отличие от всех остальных распространял вокруг себя не опасность, а добродушие, но поведение которого не заставляло усомниться в его слабости, она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Томас Гамильтон был мудр, и ему хватало мудрости не ставить себя выше всех других. И поэтому Элеонор было непривычно находиться в обществе этого человека, где не было необходимостью что-то выигрывать или утруждать себя мыслями о возможной опасности с его стороны. 

— Совсем не мог предположить, что Элеонор Гатри, местный магнат, который заведовал делами на острове пиратов столь продолжительное время, окажется молчаливой, — сказал внезапно Томас.

— Вы знаете, кто я, — удивилась она.

— За этим столом мы с мистером Роджерсом ведём праздные беседы, которые всё же иногда касаются дел в Нассау, само собой, мы обсуждали и вас. Учитывая тот факт, что когда-то я занимался тем же делом, что и он, рассуждая о том, как привести этот остров к благополучию и процветанию, это не удивительно. Хотя я бы предпочёл не поднимать темы политики, как оказалось, этот вид деятельности не подвластен мне.

Элеонор тут же возразила.

— Вы пытались изменить мир, который на тот момент ещё не был готов меняться, — сказала она, замечая, как внимательно слушает её собеседник. — Мне тоже известны некоторые подробности о вас, — призналась она и добавила. — Возможно, иное время, иное место, иные люди – и вы бы осуществили то, что были намеренны сделать. Вам лишь не повезло. 

— Чтож, полагаю, этим можно себя утешить. Однако, одно невезение нельзя обвинять в том, что случилось. 

Взгляд Томаса помрачнел. 

— Порой в порыве осуществить что-то великое, мы не видим, куда это нас приводит. Не видим опасность, что готова вот-вот обрушиться на головы тех, кого мы любим, — произнёс он, и Элеонор видела, что эти слова значат для него намного большее, чем он показывал. — В этом случае остаётся винить только себя.

Элеонор подавила в себе внезапно вспыхнувшее чувство, которому она не готова была дать название. То, что говорил Томас, внезапно распахнуло двери её души в прошлое, указывая на события, которые она всячески пыталась забыть, и ошибки, которые она видеть не хотела. Уверенность в собственных действиях, никогда не позволяющая пошатнуть её веру в будущее, на миг осыпалась, и с трудом вернув этот каменный помост в первозданный вид, Элеонор внезапно увидела в нём бреши.

Почувствовав шаткость своих мыслей, и что они идут не в том направлении, куда она лично желала их отправить, Элеонор на миг растерялась, но её красивое лицо оставалось всё таким же бесстрастным. Томас Гамильтон сделал первый ход на шахматной доске, что вывело Элеонор из оцепенения.

— Расскажите о том, как идут дела в Нассау сейчас, — проговорил он.

Напускная непринуждённость его тона давала понять, что разговаривать о произошедшем с ним ему не хотелось, и Элеонор с готовностью повелась на смену темы и сделала шаг пешкой вперед, отвечая на вопрос.

— Нассау очень близок к тому, чтобы стать тем островом, который виделся вам когда-то. Однако, пират, который может испортить завоёванный с таким трудом мир, вырвался на свободу, и, боюсь, свою роль он ещё сыграет, что нам не на руку.

Томас помедлил со следующим шагом, рассматривая её чересчур внимательно. Под этим взглядом она чувствовала себя не очень уверенно, не к стати вспомнился Скот, который одним лишь таким взглядом мог выведать все её тайные мысли и разглядеть недостойные порывы, что готовы были воплотиться в реальность. Но на тот момент она была лишь девчонкой, которую могло испугать осуждение человека, являющегося для неё важнее отца, однако не имеющего полномочий влиять на её действия, что в скором времени она для себя уяснила. Никто в целом мире не мог помешать её планам. 

И сейчас перед Томасом Гамильтоном сидела женщина, чьи далеко идущие планы могли испугать кого-либо своей расчетливостью и алчностью, и никому не следовало знать, что было у неё в душе.

— Почему именно этот человек?

— Что, простите? — удивилась она такому вопросу.

Её светлые брови нахмурились, и внимательный взгляд устремился на мужчину, сидевшего перед ней. Томас Гамильтон выпрямился и неловко улыбнулся, неуверенно забирая пешку Элеонор, ход которой только что завершил своим конём. 

— Я спросил у мистера Роджерса вопрос, который заинтересовал меня сразу же после того, как он объявил, что готов казнить лишь одного пирата, — желая объяснить свои слова, продолжил он. — Почему именно Чарльз Вейн? И он ответил, что такие руководства ему дали вы, посчитав, что именно этот человек – единственный, кто недостоин помилование за все те действия, которые он совершал. 

— Я говорила не так, — перебила его Элеонор, она сделала резкое движение рукой, атакуя сразу две фигуры Томаса, и поднимая на него взгляд, сжала в напряжённую полосу губы. — Я сказала, что Чарльз Вейн – животное, которое пойдёт на примирение с Англией, если только повредиться рассудком. Что все его помысли грязные и мерзкие, а единственное, что его всегда волнует и будет волновать – те кровожадные деяния, которые он совершает с таким удовольствием, проявляя свою безжалостность и бесчеловечность. 

— Но на острове сотня пиратов, которые подходят под ваше описание.

— Нет ни одного, кто будет столь ужасен и мрачен, как Чарльз Вейн. 

Она слышала свой голос со стороны и превосходно понимала, что любой человек, услышавший её жаркую речь, засомневается в её безосновательности. Ведь для таких обвинений Элеонор проявляла чересчур агрессивную манеру, давая понять, что тот человек, о котором она с такой ненавистью говорила, затрагивает или затрагивал её личные интересы, и потому такое её поведение могло говорить лишь о желании совершить возмездия над Чарльзом Вейном. Чувства, что были ею давно-давно позабыты, всплывали наружу, и каждый раз, как только она говорила гадости в адрес Чарльза, перед глазами сменялись картины её прошлого, их общего прошлого.

Да, она не любила его, никогда не любила, Элеонор могла себе в этом признаться, как и в том, что, грубо говоря, никогда и не знала, что такое любовь и поэтому не могла это почувствовать, даже если бы попыталась. Однако, она видела, с какой силой, с каким отчаянием любил её Вейн… Как блестели его глаза, когда она была рядом, как он не сводил с её фигуры полного восхищения и тайного желания обладания взглядом. Вспоминала, на какие поступки он готов был пойти. И пусть они и делали вид, что эти поступки исходят от его алчности, пусть играли в игру общего равнодушия, но она бы солгала, если бы сказала, что не испытывала искренней благодарности в ответ на эти действия.

Она говорила, что Вейн - чудовище с такой сильной уверенностью, чтобы заставить поверить в это не Томаса, а себя. И чтобы оправдать то, что она хотела совершить… Чтобы не терзать себя виной за смерть Вейна, которую она одинаково хотела и одинаково не желала видеть.

— Даже Флинт не сравнится с жестокостью Вейна, — решилась она на шаг, который бы мог подтолкнуть её к тому, чтобы узнать желаемое, и чтобы перевести тему разговора с неприятной лично ей.

Томас Гамильтон вздохнул, мгновенно меняясь в лице. Элеонор Гатри, привыкшая получать желаемое, не намеренна была говорить намёками, однако она прекрасно знала, что то шаткое подобие доверия, что возникло между ними, могло быть нарушено неосторожностью её слов. Тема Чарльза Вейна не интересовала её, она не желала обсуждать вопросы, на которые и сама не готова была найти ответы. 

— Полагаю, я должен согласиться, — спустя пару минут кивнул Томас, его голос был более тихим, чем в начале их разговора, и Элеонор оставалось лишь догадываться, какие мысли терзают его в данный момент. — Ведь капитан Флинт покаялся в своих деяниях и получил помилование, что всё же говорит о его здравомыслии. 

— Не думаю, что это говорит о его здравомыслии, — она постаралась сказать это максимально беспечно, но её взгляд давным-давно сиял решимостью и упорностью, с которыми она всегда совершала дела, когда не находилось даже одного человека, уверенного в победе. — Скорее о том, что он посчитал ваше благополучие важнее Нассау. И хотя я всё ещё не знаю точных причин для этого и не могу утверждать с полной уверенностью, но одно я скажу вам точно – если бы вас здесь не было, Роджерсу пришлось бы воевать с двумя выдающимися личностями пиратства, и не знаю, какая из них была бы более угрожающей. 

Томас молчал, опустив взгляд, и Элеонор вовсе не заблуждалась, полагая, что он не может не согласиться с её словами, понимая их правдивость. Какие бы отношения не связывали его с Джеймсом, она оказалась права, предположив, что тема зверств Флинта не вполне приходилась по вкусу Томасу.

— Кем вы являетесь для него? — спросила она, не в силах сдерживать любопытство. — Почему вы? И почему он так легко изменил своё мнение? Ведь говорят, что после смерти Барлоу тот и мысли не допускал, чтобы согласиться на помилование Англии, считая её своим заклятым врагом. Почему вы?

Она лишь надеялась, что Томас не ответит ей, что ему неизвестны намерения Флинта, что не пожмёт плечами или не сделает вид, что не слышал её вопроса. Но однако взгляд, который поднял этот человек на неё, внезапно был полон раздражения. 

— Давайте мы не будем обсуждать Флинта и Вейна, раз оба этих людей являются для обоих из нас излишне личной темой для разговоров. Полагаю, это так.

Шах и мат. Томас Гамильтон обыграл её, ответив той же монетой, что и Элеонор пару минут назад. Она не желала говорить о Вейне. Томас не желал говорить о Флинте. В этом всём была одна деталь, которая не давала ей покоя всё то время, после того, как она вышла из этой комнаты. Она думала об этом разговоре непозволительно долго, забыв о том, что ей следовало бы рассуждать о другом: о том, как вернуть власть на острове, как соблазнить Роджерса, как схватить Вейна и не стать жертвой интриг Макс. Но все её мысли неизменно возвращались к Флинту и Томасу, о которых ей почему-то так хотелось знать. В отношениях которых что-то ускользало от неё, но она никак не могла понять что. Но один случай расставил всё по своим местам.

Они по-прежнему встречались с Томасом за игрой в шахматы каждый день, всячески обходя темы политики и дел в Нассау, как и условились в их первый разговор. Однако, мужчине с каждым днём становилось всё хуже и хуже, и Элеонор предположила, что тот стал жертвой болезни, что сломила половину английских солдат. И однажды задавшись целью посетить его, подойдя к двери, она услышала необычный голос человека, которого до того дня ей удавалось избежать. 

Капитан Флинт находился в покоях Томаса, и, приоткрыв дверь, она стала свидетелем картины, которая раскрыла ей глаза на их отношения, объяснив ей причину поведения Флинта. Внезапным образом устыдившись собственному подслушиванию, Элеонор отвернулась и в крайне изумлённом состоянии спустилась вниз, находя себе укромный уголок для раздумывания.

Оказалось, тем единственным, что могло влиять на решения Флинта была… любовь. Каким банальным был ответ, который она так долго искала. Любовь способна была заставить его забыть о личном возмездии, обещанном им Англии, и соглашаться на условия, которые ему были неприятны. Любовь позволила ему вновь обрести спокойствие, именно это в нём тогда и удивило Элеонор. И лишь на секунду... на одну долю секунды Элеонор позавидовала Флинту, за то, что тот был способен любить, а она нет...

И когда спустя пару недель произошло то, что они все ожидали, но, как оказалось, не были готовы, когда отряд, состоящий из лагеря сопротивления, Чарльза Вейна и Билли, ворвались в город, намереваясь присвоить Нассау себе, и когда Элеонор узнала, что Флинта не было в этот момент на берегу, она внезапно сделала то, что не ожидала от самой себя. Она захотела спасти Томаса Гамильтона от возможной опасности, нависшей над Нассау, и вознамерилась вывести его из города, полного пиратов, которые не раздумывая убивали людей направо и налево и не сомневались бы, что им сделать с человеком, которого они бы нашли в доме губернатора, так похожего на настоящего англичанина... 

— Вам следует пойти со мной, — всё, что сказала она.


	7. Томас Гамильтон

_Джеймс, вероятно, хотел быть нежен с ним. По крайней мере, он так заверил его в тот момент, когда они ещё не дошли до кровати и не были охвачены столь сильной страстью, которая бушевала внутри каждого, стоило им перейти черту сближения. И Томас видел, чувствовал, чего стоит мужчине поддерживать это обещание в данный момент. Лёжа под ним, ощущая невероятные чувства, он склонен был попросить Джеймса отпустить себя и позволить изголодавшемуся тигру получить своё. _

_Томас всегда отдавал бразды правления Джеймсу, давая ему разрешения вести в постели, без вопросов. Тогда они были столь молоды. И всё ощущалось иначе, чем сейчас. Томасу был знаком человек, что целовал его так упоённо и сладко, но он не узнавал это новое неизведанное тело. Тело, покрытое шрамами, испещрённое ссадинами, с огрубевшей кожей рук и грубой щетиной на подбородке. Потрескавшиеся от долгого нахождения в море губы принадлежали Джеймсу Флинту, хоть и шептали слова, которые когда-то произносил ему Джеймс МакГроу. _

_Радости, что он испытывал от долгожданной встречи, чувствам, что до сих пор не угасли в нём после стольких лет, препятствовали эти роковые мысли, стоило Томасу задумываться о том, кто в действительности находится сейчас рядом с ним. Рассказы о зверствах этого короля пиратов приводили его в ужас, но стоявший в его кабинете пару мгновений назад мужчина изливал душу и готов был положить к его ногам весь мир. Томас был в замешательстве, но любовь, что он испытывал, по-прежнему неугасаемая, по-прежнему неумолимая, нашёптывала ему блаженные просьбы отринуть все эти мысли и поддаться ей, забыв возражения и противоречия. И Томас решил, что не в силах ей сопротивляться._

— Вам следует пойти со мной, — сказала женщина, которую не столь давно он знал лишь по рассказам, по слухам, что ходили о ней за океаном и изредка долетали до него. Удивительно, как быстро люди соглашаются поверить в легенды, которые, обрастая мифами, перестают казаться правдой, и лишь малая доля их понимают, что, зачастую, действительность намного прозаичнее рассказов. 

Сейчас перед ним стояла женщина, которую все когда-то называли отъявленной пираткой, тираном в юбке и жестоким магнатом, покорившим Нассау своей расчётливостью и безжалостностью, которыми не могли похвастаться даже самые грозные капитаны пиратских кораблей. Но Томас Гамильтон видел перед собой лишь женщину, которая не страшилась показать всему миру свой гибкий и яркий ум, по велению судьбы оказавшаяся в месте, в котором ей это никто не имел права запретить.

— Чтож, полагаю, отказаться для меня значит умереть от рук разъярённых пиратов, которые нагрянут сюда спустя пару минут. При таком раскладе я выберу жизнь, конечно же.

Он придал огромное усилие для поддержания в голосе беззаботности, и, кажется, Элеонор не углядела в его поведении наигранности, потому спросила слегка обеспокоенным тоном:

— Как можете вы сохранять спокойствие в такой час? Нужно торопится. 

Томас не стал разуверять её в том, что она считала его состояние спокойным и равнодушным. Ей не стоило знать, что с того момента, как он прибыл на этот остров, с того момента, как увидел перед собой человека, которого уже не чаял увидеть более, его жизнь, ранее являющаяся больше простым существованием, теперь всё время окружали беспокойство и тревога. Не стоило ей также говорить о том, что темп, присущий этому острову, и постоянно нависшая опасность, то чувство, когда не ощущаешь уверенной почвы под ногами и постоянно озираешь в поисках врагов, пугал его до дрожи. 

Одна лишь мысль о том, что Миранда и Джеймс находились в таком месте долгие долгие годы, приводила его в состояние обеспокоенности и уныния, и вместе с тем, как он представлял, какие именно тяготы им двоим пришлось перенести в незнакомом месте без его протекции, униженными событиями в Лондона и переживающими неизгладимую потерю, он вовсе переставал контролировать себя, давая волю эмоциям. Когда он видел Джеймса и замечал все те отпечатки этой трудной жизни на его теле, бесчисленные шрамы, потухший взгляд под хмуро сведёнными бровями, жёсткий и одновременно безмерно уставший, он внезапно понимал, что его личные страдания в уединении и изоляции от внешнего мира, меркли по сравнению с теми испытаниями, которые пережил сам Джеймс.

— Флинт сейчас не на берегу. Они с Роджерсом выяснили местоположение лагеря сопротивления и он отправился туда вместе с командой, — сказала Элеонор, и эта новость одновременно и успокоила, и дала почву для переживаний. Дальнейшие слова женщины лишь заставили Томаса ещё больше впасть в отчаяние, когда он подумал, что Джеймс сейчас оказался куда в большей опасности, чем он сам. — Очевидно, это была ловушка. Вам не стоит переживать: Флинт выходил сухим из воды, даже когда ситуация считалась всеми безысходной. Удивительно, но даже когда я думала, что его убьют, он по странным стечением обстоятельств всегда находил способ обернуть всё в свою пользу. Но вам неизвестна это его черта? Черта Джеймса Флинта. Вам известен лишь человек по имени Джеймс МакГроу.

— Обернуть всё в свою пользу, даже когда ситуация безвыходная? — он не ожидал за собой такого беспечного тона, потому как обсуждать Джеймса даже с Элеонор не входило в его привычку, особенно когда он сам по-прежнему не разобрался в своих противоречивых чувствах, но страх и тревога сделали его более разговорчивым, чем обычно. — По правде сказать, постепенно я начинаю находить в этих ипостасях больше сходства, чем могло бы показаться вначале. 

Хоть его голос и сделался нарочито несерьёзным, от Элеонор не укрылось его истинные переживания, и вполне возможно она даже посочувствовала ему, если ей было доступно хоть когда-либо испытывать чувство любви и привязанности, в чём Томас лично сам немного сомневался. Мысль о том, что могло в данный момент приключиться с Джеймсом, заставляла его сходить с ума от страха и волнения, и опасения за его собственную жизнь стремительно приобретали оттенок несущественного. Ведь с того момента, как они снова были вместе, Томас не видел своего дальнейшего будущего без Джеймса, и предпочёл бы умереть, чем жить в том мире, где больше не было бы его любимого мужчины. 

Вокруг царила невероятная неразбериха, и хоть на их пути ещё не оказалось ни одного пирата, Томас имел возможность слышать шум выстрелов и крики, которые заставляли сердце сжиматься каждый раз при этих звуках. Он неоднократно возвращался к мысли о том, какой в действительно порочным и ужасающим был Нассау. И оттого ещё более мрачной была мысль о проведенных здесь годах Джеймса. То медленное разрушение, которое Джеймс испытывал под постоянным штормом в пучине своих самых необъятных глубин, утомительное падение, когда дно кажется таким далёким и несбыточным, отразилась на его лице, и Томас видел в этом вину Нассау. Это всё был остров, и безумное помешательство Джеймса на нём и на идеи воплотить в жизнь мечты самого Томаса, как дань его кончине и как способ утихомирить собственное неизмеримое горе. Это всё уничтожало его, расщепляло на части и, в конце концов привело к тому, что Джеймс МакГроу перестал существовать вовсе, канув в прошлое.

У Томаса было много времени на раздумья об острове, и на пересмотр своих собственных взглядов, но именно в тот момент, когда он увидел во что превратил Нассау Джеймса, он по-настоящему возненавидел этот песчаный берег в центре Карибского моря.

Насколько он мог судить из их многочисленных встреч в последнее время, Элеонор Гатри придерживалась иного мнения. Эта женщина находилась здесь, будто полностью принадлежала этому месту, и, уводя их по известному ей обходному пути, по которому им не встретилась ни одна живая душа, она шла уверенно, твёрдо и ни разу не вздрогнула от доносившихся до них звуков от кварталов, где уже вовсю разразилась бойня. А ещё у неё за поясом из неизвестного Томасу источника было два пистолета, один из которых она вручила ему.

— Умеете им пользоваться?

— Эм… да. Да, конечно! — произнёс он в ответ, не став упоминать, что последний раз держал оружие тринадцать лет назад, когда друг-охотник из высшего общества попросил взять его пистолет, пока он подберёт подстреленную им добычу. На охоте Томас старался не бывать, но всё же иногда приходилось, что не доставляло ему особого удовольствия.

Хотя в данный момент он отдал бы многое, чтобы снова оказаться на охоте в окружении друзей, чем на этом пугающем острове, на котором господствовали свои правила. Нассау был ужасен изнутри. В те времена, когда ему ещё хватало неразумной дерзости и наоборот недоставало опасливой осторожности, и когда его помысли представлялись ему светлыми развитыми идеями, в которых он не находил изъянов, и готов был сломя голову окунуться в котёл последствий, он даже не думал… не представлял себе, что в действительности происходило на острове, который он видел лишь на бумаге и судьбу которого ему вздумалось разрешить. Впоследствии ему представилась возможность подолгу размышлять над своими действиями и словами, неоднократно меняя мнение на этот счет. Но лишь очутившись здесь, можно было в действительности ощутить вкус собственных ошибок. 

— Это место, постоянная борьба за власть, тирания и невежество пиратов… — проговорил он, желая высказать свои мысли.

— Это Нассау, — ответила Элеонор, бросив на него взгляд. — Таков, какой он есть. Без прикрас и умалчиваний. Вовсе не похож на тексты из отчетов, которые вам приходилось читать когда-то.

От Элеонор Гатри исходил определенный фон, словно она, подвластная атмосфере этого города, слилась с ним в единое целое, олицетворяя собой всё то варварство и дерзость, присущие Нассау. Словно она была частью острова, и Томас задавался вопросом, известно ли Роджерсу то, что он приютил в своём кругу опасного хищника, который не преминул бы в скором времени оторвать ему руку. Только глупец мог не усмотреть в Элеонар Гатри сущность настоящей пиратки, сущность женщины, которая готова была уничтожить всё на своём пути ради собственной цели. Роджерс не был глупцом, однако под воздействием чар этой невероятной женщины даже он терял свойственную ему осторожность. 

Какой бы ни была Элеонор Гатри, каким бы ни было мнение Томаса на её счёт, в данный момент он внезапно осознал, что не понимает причину для поступков этой женщины, как и непознанным остаётся то, за что борется она и Флинт. Это заставляло задумываться, за что когда-то боролся он сам? Всё стало призрачным и далёким от него за много лет пребывания в чужом месте вдалеке от любимых людей. 

— И чем же оно привлекает вас? — спросил он, желая знать, что скрывается за смутными целями этой непохожей на других женщины, которой удалось снискать его доверие за тот небольшой промежуток времени, что им представился для разговоров. Возможно, выяснив её намерения, он смог бы найти в себе силы понять и Джеймса Флинта. Ведь он находил их двоих довольно похожими друг на друга. — Если это место настолько отвратительное, то почему вы находились здесь всё это время? Почему вернулись и даже сейчас планируете остаться, несмотря на происходящие вокруг варварство и беспредел?

— В Нассау я могла быть тем, кем всегда хотела. И при этом доказать миру, что значу нечто большее, чем во мне видят все остальные. Мой… мой отец считал меня незначительной, несостоятельной и не способной на управление островом посреди шайки пиратов. Но правда оказалась в том, что как раз я и была способна, в отличие от него. 

— Где ваш отец сейчас?

— Он мёртв. Виной тому человек, который сейчас устраивает произвол на улицах, желая потешить собственное уязвлённое его, и не видит в грядущих переменах прекрасное будущее, которое видится мне ясно.

Её голос ужесточился, и Томас понял, о ком речь. Но не желая бредить прошлые раны, он предпочёл выяснить подробности, которые крылись в её словах об острове, считая это довольно интересным для себя.

— Будущее Нассау? Вы считаете, что за ним возможно будущее? 

— А вы так не считаете? 

Томас вздохнул. Когда-то он тоже хотел доказать миру, что в силах сделать его лучше. Но правда всегда была в том, что этот мир в состоянии улучшить себя сам. И ему не нужно приносить себя в жертву. 

— Я отдала этому месту очень многое, — Элеонор остановилась, посмотрев ему в глаза, — о чём-то жалела, что-то не вызывало во мне горечи, но я неоднократно напоминала себе о цели в моменты отчаяния и сомнения и находила в этом своё спасение. Вы вероятно не поймёте меня. Вам не приходилось доказывать своё право на существование, когда вы родились, вы уже были кем-то, вы были графом, и для остального мира этого было достаточно, чтобы считаться с вами. Мне же приходилось действовать иначе.

— Но дело не только в этом, — проницательно сказал он. — Как бы вы не уверяли меня в обратном, но вы хотели не просто, чтобы с вами считались. Вы хотели власти. Вполне оправданное желание, если только думать в разумных пределах. Вы увидели возможность в этом острове добиться того, чего бы не смогли нигде либо ещё, и вас это пьянило. Но достаточно ли этого?

— Достаточно для чего?

— Для жизни. Для счастья?

— В мире не существует истинного счастья, — резко покачала головой Элеонор. — Лишь ощущения удовлетворённости и собственного достоинства.

— Позволю с вами не согласиться, — женщина бросила в его сторону заинтересованный взгляд, и Томас продолжил. — Когда-то я мыслил схоже с вашими представлениями о мире. Но, однако же, я глубоко просчитался. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы тоже сможете понять это.

Элеонор не успела ему возразить. В этот самый момент они необдуманно ступили на опасное пространство, заранее не предугадав возможную опасность со стороны пиратов, что бродили в округе, и оказались лицом к лицу со своей смертью.

_Томас сдавленно охнул, когда их обнажённые тела соприкоснулись. Это было подобно искре, всплеску острых ощущений, заставивших его скомкать ткань простыни под собой руками и блаженно прикрыть глаза. Губы Джеймса исследовали территорию вокруг его шеи, и он чувствовал едва различимое рычание, идущее в перерывах между поцелуями, словно мужчина не мог удержать в себе бурлящие чувства. Изголодавшийся, застигнутый сумасшедшей страстью Джеймс был подобен урагану, бушующему в шторм и повергающего неудачливые корабли в пучину своих владений. _

_ Отринув от себя мысли о сомнительном настоящем Джеймса, Томас был внезапно застигнут воспоминаниями из бесценного прошлого, которые так ярко и чётко вспыхивали в его сознании, словно и не было вовсе этих тринадцати лет. Джеймс по-прежнему наслаждался им только так, как было позволено лично ему. Так, как больше никто никогда не смел прикасаться к Томасу, даже Миранда, и вместе с тем, как беспорядочно блуждали по его телу родные руки, Томас явственно почувствовал, что мечтает, чтобы это прекрасное, невероятное мгновение не прекращалось. _

_ Он притянул Джеймса сильнее к себе, желая быть ещё ближе, и отчаянно запечатлел притягательные губы поцелуем, желая удостовериться в действительности происходящего. На языке вполне предсказуемо ощущался солоноватый вкус морского бриза с крупинками песка, а подбородок обожгло жёсткостью щетины, но жар чужого дыхания и сладость прикосновения вернули Томаса в реальность. Пусть они уже не были прежними, пусть всё вокруг стремительно полетело в пропасть, и в живых не было Миранды, не было Лондона и их уютной спальни, не было ничего из того, что составляло их привычная действительность, но ощущения оказались теми же, что и раньше. Томас оторвался от поцелуя, заметив, что Джеймс благовейно смотрит на него. Это было лицо взрослого мужчины, пережившего ад и вернувшегося из него с огромным грузом на сердце. Это был пират, злодей, и тиран, о котором слагали легенды в Новом и Старом Свете. Это был человек, способный доставить Томасу истинное наслаждение и испортивший свою жизнь из-за него. Это был человек, которого Томас готов был любить даже сейчас, даже после всего пережитого и совершённого._

_ — Джеймс, Джеймс, — он почувствовал, как его начинают целовать неистовее, и губы, блуждающие по его телу, заставляют его сходить с ума от вспыхивающего желания. Осторожные касания будоражили его, но он видел, что Джеймсу нужно было знать, он опасался сделать что-либо не так, и Томас обязан был заверить, что всё в порядке. — Я люблю тебя, Джеймс, — вновь повторил он. _

Появление пирата на их пути не было неожиданностью, однако последующий выстрел сумевшей быстро среагировать должным образом Элеонор, привлёк внимание остальных. И пусть один противник, оказавшийся перед ними, был моментально повержен, одолеть сразу нескольких представлялось для Томаса и Элеонор непосильной задачей. В узком переулке они были окружены несколькими пиратами, и перспектива добраться до безопасного места была более чем туманной. 

Томас опрометчиво считал, что ему не понадобиться применять свои скудные навыки огнестрельной стрельбы, но ситуация требовала определённых действий, а угроза для жизни была вполне очевидной.

Однако он не смог нажать на курок. Ему попросту не дали такой возможности, и уже через пару мгновений он поймал себя на мысли, что удар по голове может серьёзно повлиять на ориентацию в пространстве, и довольно сложно определить наличие сотрясения, когда ты не в состоянии даже сказать, где небо, а где земля. Его грубо вздёрнули за шиворот треснувшей рубахи, и неприятное лицо безымянного пирата оказалось чересчур близко, чем позволяли любые приличия. Томас отшатнулся, и кто-то на заднем фоне неприятно засмеялся. Элеонор ответила что-то в грубой форме, но он не успел восхититься храбростью этой невероятной женщины, потому что увидел то, что заставило его замереть на месте.

Лицо Джеймса Флинта было перемазано в крови, и иступленное выражение застыло угрожающей гримасой на лице. Но он был жив. И зол. Но первое имело первостепенное значение для Томаса, который облегчённо вздохнул, понимая, что всё это время мысль о возможной смерти Джеймса не покидала его, принося определённый ужас в сознание. Когда их шаткое положение открылось взору Флинта, появившегося из-за поворота, и его глаза изумлённо и с вспыхнувшей яростью остановились на том, кто удерживал Томаса, дальнейший ход событий был очевиден.

Завязался бой, в котором с привычной лёгкостью вышел победителем Джеймс, и Томас уже не мог думать ни о Элеонор, ни о собственном пистолете, валявшемся на земле рядом с бездушными телами пиратов, ни о чём-либо другом. Джеймс был рядом с ним, и не обращая внимание на заинтересованные взгляды присутствующих, когда больше не было угрозы для жизни и все противники были повержены, они кинулись в объятья друг друга, одновременно оба испытывая облегчение. Томасу следовало бы расспросить Джеймса, как именно он выбрался из ловушки, как добрался до города в такие сжатые сроки, и поблагодарить провидение за их случайную встречу в этом безымянном закоулке Нассау. Но не сейчас.

Впервые за этот вечер в душе Томаса царил покой, и от пришедшей на ум мысли, что в силу обстоятельств теперь Роджерс больше не стоял у них на пути, и никакие планы Англии о Нассау не имели значения в этот момент, на лице расцветала блаженная улыбка. Его обнимали родные руки, и нашёптывали слова любви возлюбленные губы Джеймса.

Тринадцать лет они жили в терзаниях, в боли и одиночестве, пытаясь заглушить потерю чем угодно, что заволакивало сознание и позволяло существовать в этой унылой обыденной жизни. Им наконец-то ничего не угрожало, они были вдвоем, живы и счастливы. Джеймс Флинт или Джеймс МакГроу, Томас любил этого человека и поклялся себе, что на сей раз никому и ничему не позволит разлучить их. Теперь всё зависело лишь от них самих. Их путь мог лежать куда угодно.

В конце концов, Томас лишь надеялся, что Элеонор тоже когда-нибудь поймёт: можно променять всё, что угодно - Нассау, Англию, господство и власть, могущество и жажду самоутверждения - всё это можно без колебаний отдать ради любви. И в этом действительно была истина.


End file.
